A love that will last forever
by dmhg
Summary: In 1986 two families made a promise, a promise to have their children married when they both turn 18 years old. Months later the families get sepperated. 18 Years have passed and they are reunited only their children hate each other. DMHG
1. Lords and Ladies

Disclaimer: own nothing.

A love that will last forever

Chapter 1

1986

Lord Lucius Malfoy and wife Lady Narcissa were in the grand ballroom welcoming guests to their home for a special celebration. Lady Narcissa was expecting a child; she was 6 months pregnant already. The majority of their guests were present, all except one special couple, Lord and Lady Granger. The grand ball was a celebration for both the Malfoy's and the Grangers. Lord Charles and Lady Elizabeth Granger were also expecting a child; Elizabeth was also 6 months pregnant. Lucius and Charles were the best of friends ergo their wives were the best of friends. Both pureblooded wizard families that had been friends for many generations.

Lucius spotted his friends "Their here" he said to his wife Narcissa. Narcissa was a stunningly beautiful woman; she had long silver blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Lucius was much in the same, except his eyes were a stormy gray colour. Narcissa too spotted her friends and they both walked over to them. Lucius shook hands with Charles and Elizabeth before taking Charles off to have a glass of champagne and to leave the women to chat.

"Libby, how are you?" Narcissa asked

"Fine, and your self?"

"Splendid" Narcissa replied. Elizabeth and Narcissa spent the rest of the evening talking to themselves and the guests, they danced with their husbands and other male guests who asked them to dance under the watchful eye of their husbands, of course. Elizabeth Granger had blond curly hair, her hair was a golden blond, deeper than Narcissa silver blond, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown colour. Charles had brown straight hair; his eyes were a light hazelnut brown with a tingle of gold in there. The Grangers looked totally opposite to the Malfoy's but their sense in lavish cloths, the finest jewels and possessions were the same. They were the two richest wizarding families at the time.

3 Months later, the best hospital in the country was on stand by awaiting the birth of the heir to the Malfoy family fortune. On the 10th September Narcissa gave birth to a little boy with hair as sliver blond as his parents. The whole hospital was on tender hooks, although it was the first time for both expectant parents, Lucius only wanted the best to deliver his child and no one except the best would do. They named their son Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy. The Grangers were at the birth as well as some older generations of the Malfoy's. The hospital had to impress.

9 Days later the same hospital was on tender hooks again as Elizabeth Granger was in the same delivery room as her best friend was but a few days ago. The Malfoy's were present at the birth just like Charles and Elizabeth were at Draco's birth. On September 19th 1986 Elizabeth Granger gave birth to a little girl, who had brown curly hair with a tint on gold, her hair was very thick, much thicker than the Malfoy baby's. Her eyes were chocolate brown with a hazelnut twist. Lord and Lady Granger decided to call her Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review, I want to see at least 10 before the next chapter goes out. Youll probably see that these chapters are short but that's because I feel that b/c I update very often (well more than some do) that I cannot make long chapters and up date often, so if you like longer chapters but fewer updates let me know and ill probably have a chapter ever few months instead of every few weeks. Its up to you…………

Dmhg


	2. The history continues

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Is it just me or are the new ratings for fic's really confussing. L

**Pinkaphid** – Its just a little fiction, im very well aware that the Granger's are not of pureblood in the wizarding world and that they are muggles. But this is my fic and I would like them to be purebloods in this fic. In JK's world they will always be muggles, but this isn't JK's fic, its mine.

I like to set the scence and have descriptive chapters because it gets the readers closer to the characters when they know what they look like. I felt that in chapter 1 they needed at long description so that readers get a feel of how articratic they are and how rich they are. But if you don't like it then that's fine, its up to you.

**NicoleFelton** – my first reviewer for this fic, thank you so much. You have been a great reviewer for all my other fic's too. Thank you. J

**DanRadcliffe5666** – glad you like the Granger's are purebloods and how rich they are. I'll let you in on a little seceret – they are much more richer than the Malfoy's and youll see how in the next few chapters. J

Julz-isda-bar - cool name. I know Hermione was born in 1979 because JK's books are set in the 90's, but this fic when it comes to present day it will be based in 2004/2005 and she would be too old in this fic if she was born in 1979, so In order to have her 18 in late 2004/ early 2005 she has to be born in 1986, so in this fic she was, Draco too.

**Fire-and –ice89** – hi Claire, nice name (Ha ha) I use to update every day with my first fic called their story, but now I update every few weeks. I do think that I update more than most people, even though if I was really into a fic, every few weeks would seem like forever, but im in my last year at college and ive got a lot of work to hand in before I leave and go to university in September of this year (2005), but ill try to update at least once a week just for you.

Ive reviewed to your fic, 'School camp', which was very good. I loved it, hope you update soon aswell, its under my favorite fic page, your under my favorite author page, you are on my alert list and it has been highly recommended by me to other people. Thank you for your review and I look forward to reading more of your fic. J

**For every one who mentioned "I dmhg aka Claire, will never hold this or any other fic ransom for reviews, you have my word on that" J**

Chapter 2 – The history continues

Lucius, Narcissa, Charles and Elizabeth were sitting in the Granger Mansion with their children sleeping soundly in the next room. They were safe in the knowledge that their children would grow up together as best friends. It was September 21st and Lucius came up with an idea

"I would like to propose a engagement" he received funny looks "A future engagement of our two beautiful children. On this day, 18 years from now out children shall be wed to each other". Everyone agreed those 18 years from now on the 21st September 2004 Draco Lucius Octavian Mafloy would Marry Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger, thus uniting the two most powerful wizarding families together.

The 4 friends sneaked into the next room to look at their children a sleep in the same bassinet. Lucius and Charles went off in to Charles's study to record this day on paper, all 4 signed the paper and then filed it away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 year later...

Granger Mansion was a mess, it had been attacked by death eaters and the dark lord Vodermort himself, they had attacked looking for people to recruit as death eaters. The Grangers had decided to hide; they did not want to play part in Voldermort's evil plans. They didn't want their daughter to grow up with evil surrounding her. The same could be said for the Malfoy family. Both families where at Malfoy Manor that day when the Granger Mansion was attacked.

The next house to be attacked was Malfoy Manor, the Grangers managed to escape. But Lucius Malfoy was captured by the death eaters.

That was the last time the wizarding world saw the Granger's again. Lucius Malfoy wasn't made a death eater, his job was to stay working at the ministry can cover up Voldermorts evil plans. Lucius didn't want to play part in any of his plans, but covered them up for the next 18 years for the safety of his beloved wife and son, Draco.

When Voldermorts reign had died down, Luicus was allowed to continue a normal life, but Voldermort was still out there, and he still kept a eye on Voldermort. Narcissa mourned the disappearance of her friends Elizabeth and Charles, but Lucius had a idea of where they could be, if they were still alive. The muggle world.

Once Lucius tried looking for them, but Voldermort had spies, keeping a close eye on him so he couldn't investigate his suspicions of his friend and his family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Malfoy's didn't hear any information from the Grangers for many years. Until Draco started Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A girl also started there, claming to be muggleborn, her name was Hermione Anne Granger she quickly became best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Lucius found out the names of her parents her father was called Simon and her mother was called Sandra. The hope that this family was his friends went as quickly as it came.

All that changed when Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasley and the Order Of The Phoenix defeated Voldermort and his followers at the end of Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cliffhanger...I do love 'em...

please review

dmhg .


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer: own nothing.

This chapter is dedicated to Fire-and-ice89 - for having fic's that i trully love and cannot wait for updates, which thankfully she does often. Sorry this came out longer than what i told you it would. :(. Hope you had a good holiday :)

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger sat in the back of her parent's car they was driving to London for Hermione to visit Diagon Alley. Hermione told her parents to in a small cafe near the entrance to Diagon alley, they never did like going to the alley much, Hermione just though it was a weird experience for them being muggles and Hermione having been a witch for the past 6 years was use to it.

Hermione spent the whole morning popping in and out of shops, she realized that she was going to be late to meet her parents and was running to get back through the portal that joined both words. Suddenly as she was running she bumped in to someone familiar

"Oh, my im so sorry" Hermione apologized and polished off her robes as she stood, not looking at the man she knocked over

"Miss Granger" the man said, Hermione looked to see Lucius Malfoy looking back at her. She still didn't like him, even though he worked on the light side, his whole family did, he was still a powerful man and still wasn't liked by many, especially her

"Mr. Malfoy, im sorry, I didn't mean too" she said, Lucius was looking at her strangely, this was a perfect opportunity

"That's ok..Hermione, are your parents here?" He asked politely

"There just out side with the car, didn't fancy coming through today" she said eyeing him suspiciously. Narcissa came sauntering over along with Draco by her side.

"Cissa" Lucius kissed his wife "This is Hermione Granger". Narcissa looked at the girl for a moment and got all exited

"Are you parents here, dear, can we see them?" she asked

"Oh em...em. Sure" she said hesitantly "follow me" she lead the 3 Malfoys through the portal to her parents car, there stood Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione, dear, who are these people?" Simon Granger asked

"This is Malfoy and his parents, they asked to see you" Lucius stepped in front of them, Narcissa at his side

"Charles" Lucius greeted, immediately Simon froze

"Lucius" Simon smiled and held out his hand, which Lucius shook and pulled him in to a big hug. Narcissa dropped the many bags she was carrying and ran to Elizabeth, she too hugged her and both females started to cry. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with very confused looks, then looked back at their parents.

"Dad, you do realize these are the mudblood's ive been telling you about" Draco snapped

"I know son, but these are not mudbloods, their purebloods" Lucius told his son

"Hermione" Elizabeth said "I think we need to have a chat, all of us" everyone nodded

"Shall we go back to the manor?" Lucius asked

"Oh Lucius, can we its been ages since ive seen the old place" Elizabeth squealed and allowed Narcissa to walk her through the portal back to their old world.

"Where have you been all these years?" Narcissa asked

"We believe you were dead" That's why we didn't come back "Then after Hermione started school, we knew you were alive, but Hermione told of how evil Draco was and we were lead to believe that you have been turned evil. I didn't want my daughter growing up with that" Elizabeth said

Hermione and Draco looked even more confused but followed.

They got in to a town car and the driver drove them to Malfoy Manor, next door stood a grand Mansion, Hermione immediately had her breath taken away, Malfoy manor was grand, but next door was much bigger. They all got out of the car, which drove away. Lucius saw Hermione looking up at the Mansion

"Welcome home, Hermione" he said and lead the way up the path in the direction of his own house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nothing's changed" Elizabeth told everyone as they sat in the dining room drinking tea

"It has, you and Charles and Hermione weren't around" Lucius said "Libby, try the scones, just as you liked if my memory serves me correctly"

"Thank you Lucius" Elizabeth said

"Ok, mum why did he call you Libby, your names Sandra, and dad your not Charles your Simon, can someone tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked

"For once I agree with the mudblood" Draco spoke

"Draco, that's not the kind of language we like to here, and Hermione is of pure blood" Narcissa scolded. Draco considered himself told.

"Well" Lucius began. He told Draco and Hermione the whole story, except the wedding, Charles and Elizabeth told why they moved in to the muggle world, they moved because they wanted Hermione to be safe, they didn't have the nerve to come back to see them.

"So you're not Simon and Sandra, your Charles and Elizabeth, and im not Hermione Anne, my middle name is Elizabeth Melody?"

"Yes, but for short we like to be called Charlie and Libby, just like Narcissa likes to be called Cissa, and well Lucius likes to be called...well...Lucius" Charles laughed.

"So let me get this right...your Granger's parents...and my parents best friends...and me and Granger were best friends when we was about 1 year old" Draco said

"Yes" Cissa added "But also...the house next door is Granger Mansion"

"What, Granger lives there, mum that place over showers ours, even before you did it up"

"You did it up?" Charles asked

"Yes, its just like it was the day before Voldermort attacked" Lucius said with a pinch of salt.

"Hermione I understand your 18 in a matter of days" Cissa asked

"Yes, September 19th"

"Draco turnes 18 September 10th" Cissa said

"Yes, I knew" Hermione said with disgust as she looked at him, Draco just glared back at her

"Well there one more thing we didn't tell you both" Elizabeth chimed in "Your engaged to be married, the wedding is September 21st"

"WHAT" both screamed

"Yes, we betrothed you both to each other when you were younger, before we got separated" Charles spoke

"But. But... we hate each other." Draco said

"You'll just have to lump it, dear" Narcissa said to her very angry son

"I refuse to marry her" He said and stormed off to his room

"Silly boy's just nervous" Lucius said

"Well we better be off. I think we would like to move house tomorrow" Charles said

"Yes I think we should" she kissed Narcissa's cheek "Why don't you stay here tonight Hermione, get to know Lucius and Cissa

"That's a good idea, Draco too" Lucius said

"Mum, I think ill go home and pack...sort my things out" she said praying she wouldn't have to stay

"No, honey we will do it all. Good night all" Charles said and he and Elizabeth left.

Hermione laughed nervously, she was staying at Malfoy manor, all right the elder Malfoy's were nice but Draco...was just Draco.

"Lets show you to your room, you'll be staying with Draco tonight" Lucius said and walked off down the halls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review please

dmhg


	4. Lionel

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Lucius and Narcissa walked with Hermione down the halls of their home to Draco's bedroom. It was about 9pm and very dark, the Malfoy's were never ones for much light so the halls were very dark.

Lucius stopped at a door and knocked, before he waited for a answer he opened and walked in taking Hermione and Narcissa with him

"What's she doing here?" Draco asked as he stood up from his desk

"She is staying the night, her parents will be moving in to their old home tomorrow, so Hermione is staying here tonight"

"Not in here" Draco seemed alarmed

"Yes, Draco she is to be your wife, you have to spend time together, i don't mean actually together in that way" Narcissa said going red, much to Lucius amusement "What we mean is, she is to stay in your room, with you and get to know each other, were well aware of the history you have and want it changed"

"Good night Lady Granger" Lucius said

"Yeah" Hermione managed to spurt out. Lucius and Narcissa left the room. Draco and Hermione looked at each other deadly.

"Well, which side am i to sleep on?" Hermione asked looking at the bed

"The left, im on the right" he snapped "And im not happy about this"

"You think i am, because im not, it might be every other girls fantasy to sleep with the great Draco Malfoy, but its not at the top of my list, not even on my list" Hermione argued

"Well mu-...Granger im calling the shots" Draco said, he was going to say sleeping in the same bed as a mudblood wasn't the top of his list but then he remembered she saw of pure blood.

"Nice save Draco" she said catching what he did. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked

"Follow me" Draco led her out of his room and down the hall. Hermione was admiring the pictures on the wall as she went

"Welcome back Miss Hermione so nice to see you again" on very old wizard said, his name was written underneath, Articus Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy

"Thank you" Hermione replied. Draco heard his grandfather talking to Hermione like she was a old friend.

"in there, don't be too long your not the only one who needs it" he snapped as she went inside.

"Draco darling you need to be more nicer to her, she is going to be married to you" Cecilia Malfoy told him

"Thank you grandmother" Draco snapped through gritted teeth while his grandmother moaned about young teenagers manners these days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neither had the best night's sleep, neither slept much. They tried to stay away from each other as physically possible on a double bed. When morning came Hermione jumped right out and ran out of the room, she didn't bother about her usual morning shower, she just wanted to get out. She went to the hall way by the front door and saw a car out side her new house, her parents were un loading boxes with their wands, it was weird seeing her parents using magic, but it made her smile. She unlocked the door and went to help them. Lucius and Narcissa were all ready helping them.

Draco used this time with out Hermione to catch up on the nights sleep he missed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunchtime came and Cissa sent a house elf over to the Grangers, Hermione had given up helping them and allowed them to work for her.

Draco walked across the garden to the Grangers, when he went inside he saw just how huge it was. The entrance hall was the size of the great hall at Hogwarts. He could only imagine how big Hermione's room was, it would be much bigger than his, that was for sure.

"Malfoy" Hermione greeted "Lunch is in the dining room. just give me a minute and ill show you where it is. When i find it myself" she said as she walked down the stairs to meet him. "i think its over in this room, but i don't know" she said and frowned "DADDY" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Draco gave her a face "It always worked when i was lost, once i got lost in MFI and i...never mind"

" 'Mione...what's wrong?" Charlie asked as he saw his daughter and Draco in the main entrance

"We got lost Mr. Granger.. your daughter was just using a age old trick to get you to help her" Draco said politely

"Ah yes, always worked, once she was lost in MFI and we spent all day trying to find her she was unable to speak for a whole week after, she lost her voice for screaming too much" He laughed and directed them the dining room. There was the whole family waiting for them.

"Son" Lucius greeted. They all sat down and ate, the elder's catching up on milestones in each others lives that they missed, Draco and Hermione just sat listening, going red when their parents said some thing embarrassing about them.

"Im not marrying her" Draco suddenly blurted out for no reason

"I beg your pardon young man" Lucius said with his evil stare

"I said father im not marrying her" Draco stood up throwing his napkin down to the floor

"Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy, you pick that up right away and apologize to Charlie and Libby" Naricssa said and too stood, she was not as tall as her son, but she meant business

"Sorry, but im not marrying her, you cant make me do it"

"Well you have too. Draco its contracted" Libby said "We all signed it, it has to happen"

"But mum, what about school, we go back tomorrow, and we turn 18 in a few days, what will people say" Hermione pleaded

"You will go to school friends, and stay on friendly terms. Hermione you made Head girl and Draco is head boy, that means you will be working together and sharing a common room, so you have to be friends"

"But mum" Hermione pouted

"Don't pout dear"

"Mum please"

"Hermione no and that's my final word, now i want the both of you to call a truce, shake hand and be friends" Libby said

"FINE" both shouted and shook hands, both against each others will. They continued to eat until Lucius suggested a tour round the house. They all went off round the house Hermione and Draco staying silent and neither looking at each other the whole trip. When they reached the dining room again Hermione walked over to the window and looked out not so far away was Draco's Manor house.

Hermione only decided to have a little look around the house, she found her room, but decided not to go in with all those people there she especially didn't want Draco to see her room and all her personal things.

"Mum, dad" Hermione called as she turned away from the window looking worried " Rosie, where is she?"

"Down in the kitchens dear, the house elfs said they would look after her down there while you was at school" Charlie said

"Roise?" Narcissa asked

"Hermione's pet rabbit" Libby piped in

"What's a rabbit?" Draco asked

"Oh, Hermione will show you, later. Hermione have you checked on Lionel?" Libby asked. Hermione's face dropped

"Lionel, oh god i forgot about him" she exclaimed

"Let me guess another pet" Draco snapped, Libby nodded "Not very responsible if she forgets them is she"

"Draco" Lucius snapped this time

"Im gonna check on him, is he in my room?" she asked

"Yes, bring him down, i think Draco will like him" Charlie told his daughter who was leaving the room. Draco eyed the door suspiciously, waiting for Hermione to return. Lucius and Narcissa was waiting to see what Lionel was too.

Hermione walked through the door, with a little snake in her hand, wrapped around her wrist. Lionel was about 1 meter long, a greenish silver colour.

"A snake, Lionel is a snake?" Narcissa asked as Hermione walked over to them

"Yes, ive had him about 5 or 6 years now, i got him just after finishing my first year of school" Hermione said

"How very Gryffindor of you" Draco said sarcastically

"Yes i thought so too" Hermione joked

"Well when Hermione bought him, we wasn't surprised since the hat nearly put her in slytherin house" Libby said

"WHAT, you were nearly in slytherin house" Draco seemed shocked

"I am pureblood, you know, just because i didn't know it at the time, didnt mean the hat couldn't sense it in me, but luckily he put me in gryffindor house" Hermione said and went to sit on the window seat near Draco

"Wanna hold?" She asked him and offered Lionel to Draco, who scooted further away from her

"How very slytherin of you, poor little Draco Malfoy, slytherin prince and scared of snakes" Hermione winded jokily, then she leaned into him and whispered "Wait until i tell people" she laughed

"You really are slytherin aren't you" he said in retaliation

"Too right" she replied

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I think this had got to be my longest chapter by far, out of all my fic's that i have done so far. Well...

review please

dmhg .


	5. Indecent Proposal

Disclaimer: own nothing.

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

DumbledoreSorcerer's Stone, Chapter 1, Page 11

I love that quote.

**_DarkFadingMemory_** – Glad you liked all my other stories. Sorry you don't like one-shots. This chapter is for you because you have left loads of reviews on my stories and I'm very great full for that. Thank you.

**_Broadwaybrunett_** – glad you liked 'it started with a dance'. Hope you see this.

**_This chapter is for DarkFadingMemory._**

Chapter 5- Indecent proposal

A limo pulled up out side kings cross-station piping its horn so every one looked. Hermione and Draco got out; the driver loaded their trunks on a trolley and took it through the barrier. The parents got out next and escorted their children through the barrier.

Hermione spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny together. The Weasels were on holiday, Hermione remembered so it was just Gin and Ron going to be at the platform. Draco spotted Crabbed, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson waiting for him.

Harry spotted Hermione and ran over to her, Ron and Ginny following. They hugged each other.

"Hermione, why are your parents with the Malfoys?" Ginny asked

"I'll tell you later, on the train" Hermione said. Moving away from Draco "Its long story, you get a compartment and after the heads meeting ill meet you and tell you" The trio walked off leaving Hermione with Draco.

"Well bye mum" Hermione hugged her mum "Bye dad" she hugged her dad "bye Lucius, Cissa"

"Bye mother, father" Draco said

"Bye, we will meet you at Hogsmede station on the 10th" Cissa said

"What, why?" Draco asked

"It being your birthday, were going to celebrate, Hermione is coming too."

"Oh and Hermione don't worry about the wedding, its all been arranged all you have to do is show up". Hermione and Draco walked away together. As soon as they were on the train they made their way to the heads compartment.

They had the meeting with their heads of house, Snape and McGonnogall and Dumbledore too. They all of course knew the situation between Hermione and Draco. After the meeting they both went their separate ways.

Hermione soon found her 3 friends. She opened the door, and went in

"Hi, guys" she said gloomily. They all greeted her

"So what was that about this morn?" Harry asked. Hermione saw that he was looking at Ginny and blushing

"First of all, Harry did you?" She asked

"He did" Ron answered

"And?" Hermione asked

"I said yes," Ginny said this time.

"So your a couple... Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g first c-" Hermione sang but was cut off

" 'Mione, stop its a silly muggle rhyme, what's your news?" Harry asked

"Well. This is going the be a shock. So before you all interrupt just let me finish telling you everything ok. Good. Well I was shopping in Diagon alley last week and I dumped in to Lucius Malfoy with Narcissa and Draco. They insisted, well not Draco of course to see my parents, so I took them to them. Lucius and Cissa looked happy to see them, and called them Charles and Elizabeth, when my parents are called Simon and Sandra. Well turns out my parents are both pureblood and my whole family has been since the creators of magic, my family is probably purer than the Malfoy's themselves, and my parents lived next door to Malfoy manor, in my new house Granger Mansion, and they were best friends. So was I and Draco until we was about 1 when all that stuff with Voldermort started, well my parents run away after been attacked by death eaters well I was raised a muggle and up to last week my parents never saw their best friends. Now we live next door to each other, my mum and Cissa are best friends and my dad and Lucius are best friends. But me and Draco are g-"

"Tell me your not best friends" Ron said looking worried; he was silently praying that they weren't.

"No, god no, Its worse. Were engaged. Its an arranged marriage, they arranged it when we was days old. Neither of us is happy about it at all." Hermione continued to tell them everything the whole way to school, answering their questions.

"So…. You're invited to the wedding, it's the 21st"

"21st, 21st, of this month?" Ron snapped

"Yes, well Draco's 18 on the 10th and I'm 18 on the 19th. 21st was the day Lucius and my parents decided that we would marry, its like set in stone, '21st September 1986 Luicus told he others that 18 years from now our children will be married' there's now way of getting out of it" She slumped back in her seat." if there was then it would be done, believe me I would move heaven and earth"

"What if you were to be married to someone else, if someone else asked you?" Ron said looking down at his hands in his lap

"No wont work" Hermione said not grasping what Ron was saying, neither did Harry and Ginny

"Hermione Anne Granger w-"

"Its Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger." she interrupted

"Melody, that's nice" Ginny said, Hermione nodded

"Fine, Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger will-" he was interrupted again by Harry

"Are you richer than Malfoy, having a Mansion, and him having a manor?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded "Well good, he cant throw the 'i'm the richest kid in school' card at Ron and Ginny anymore, because you are" Ron was getting irritated, no one was letting him finish what he was saying. So he just decided to spit it out.

"Marry me?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny looked shocked.

"Oh Ron, its sweet but I can't, I just have to face facts Draco and me are to be married" She said as she stood and left the compartment and jumped off the train, they were at Hogsmede station. 'I'm going to be Hermione Malfoy as of next month' she thought bitterly. Before scowling and walking towards the carriages.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review.

dmhg


	6. School

Disclaimer: own nothing.

You're going to regret this... you and your bloody chicken.

- Draco Malfoy

Prisoner of Azkaban Movie

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Blonde-brain_** –Glad you liked, also glad you liked ' the first daughter' have you read the prequel?

**_Future movie maker_** – glad you like my, work, its really nice to know that people like me work. Thanks.

**_Seaweedqueen_** – cool name, Ron can be a pest, but I like Ron. Rupert Rocks! lol

**_Amycharys_** – will do! Lol

**_Tomgirlfriend102_** – Lionel, the snake sadly wont be appearing as a character in this fic, he may be talked about but lets just say that he is with her parents and safe. Ron thought that he would be doing Hermione a favor, he wanted her to be happy and knew Malfoy been Malfoy that she wont be happy, so he did what any best friend (except Harry because he is with Ginny and it would be weird) would do, he offered to marry her. You know what I mean?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6 – school

Hermione waited at Hogsmeade for her friends to get off the train, She saw Draco walking out of the compartment that he usually sat in on the ride, he was glaring at her. He looked very angry. Hermione decided to add insult to injury and waved at him trying to keep a resinous face. Draco saw her waving and widened his eyes in shock that she dared to do that in public, embarrassment that a mudblood was waving at him and dread that he had to marry her.

Whilst on the train he too had been thinking of a way to get out of this bind, short of one of them dieing he couldn't think of anything. he knew that once a bind was set the binder's had to go through with it. It was wizarding tradition and custom.

Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped off the train and saw Hermione and Draco, even though they were at other end of the platform, they could see the hatred oozing out from them. They decided it best to get Hermione in to a carriage so they could go to school.

The four of them walked off to a horse less carriage. There was an unusual silence all they way there, none of them wanted to talk about the wedding but that was all they could think about.

"So Hermione, will your father be giving you away?" Harry asked

"Yes, he's looking forward to it. Mum says when they arranged the wedding its all they could talk about."

"So is every detail of the wedding planned, do you not get a saw in it?" Ron asked, a little less bitter that he wouldn't be the one to marry her

"Well, not much was settled when I was younger because they wanted a modern wedding and it was ages ago so they agreed to arranged the whole thing like now. Cissa and mum are planning it as we speak"

"Cissa?" Harry asked

"Draco's mum, Narcissa is too long so we use Cissa for short" Hermione said looking out of the window up at the castle "Lets not talk about my unwanted wedding, its our last year" Hermione said

"For you" input Ginny

"Oh yeah, this is going to be our last look up at this castle on our way here" Hermione said to Harry and Ron, every year on the way up to the castle they admired it, took in everything about, well Hermione did anyway. It had been weeks since she last saw the place and now it was the last time she would see it before starting a new year. There wasn't going to be any new years. She sighed and slumped back into her seat for the rest of the trip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome backs those who have been here before, and welcome to those of you who haven't. I want to start by making a few announcements, I just want to make a formal thanks to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley for their brave efforts in defeating Voldermort" the three stood, embarrassed by Dumbledore's announcement "Also thanks to a special woman Ginevera Weasley who helped out of the battle field and also after the war when she helped Madame Pomfrey with healing the wounded. Also thanks to all who helped during the war. But on a sadder note, you may notice as returnees that there are a few students missing, we were very successful in the battle but it was not without casualties. As this is the first time since the battle that we are gathered back as a untied school I would like to have a minutes silence for those, students, friends and professors that we have lost" Dumbledore raised his glass, the other professors stood and raised there's.

The students too did the same. Everyone stood surprisingly still and quite looking at Dumbledore, when he drank from his glass everyone did and sat down. "Thank you. Now...I would also like to congratulate Draco Malfoy on making Head Boy and Hermione Granger on making Head Girl, if you two could meet me outside my office at the end that would be very appreciated. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger will show you where to go" Dumbledore winked at Hermione, a wink that Gryffindor smiled at and laughed at while Draco looked suspiciously at Hermione. Dumbledore continued to talk about the forbidden forest been out of bounds to all. "Now I think we should eat this excellent feast we have" he sat and tucked in to his meal.

At the end of the meal when most students had gone back to their common rooms and dorms Hermione waited behind for Draco to finish his meal, she could see he was taking his time, and she knew it was because he knew that she was waiting for him.

"Malfoy will you hurry up" she snapped getting irritated. He threw his fork on the table and stood

"Come on them" he snapped back. Hermione let him follow her out of the great hall and to the headmaster's office

"How is it that you know where it is?" Draco asked

"Because I've been here many times, all those time Harry, Ron and I got in trouble for our little 'adventures' " Hermione told him as they approached a gargoyle of a magnificent bird

"Honey drop" Hermione said and the bird moved aside to reveal spiraling staircase, she hopped on. Draco still couldn't believe Hermione knew the password, he hopped on too.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger welcome" Dumbledore called as they entered his office "Please have a seat" there were two chairs empty in his office on the other two was Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hermione and Draco sat next to their heads of house.

"Well, congratulations" Dumbledore said to them " Your head of houses will be explaining what is required as heads of the school, but I want to talk to you about the arrangement you are faced with. I have known for a matter of time about this, ever since your parents were reunited, in fact. I have seen both Charles and Lucius and we have come to an agreement. Since you are to be married on the 21st I have agreed to let you have a week off school after that date to go on a honeymoon period. It is my belief that your parents will see you on the 10th and discuss it with you, Hermione your parents have specially arranged something for you both over that week. Also being Mr. Malfoys birthday on the 10th I have decided to let you have the day off school to be with family, you too Hermione and the same for the 19th. I wouldn't normally do this but since it is to be a reunion so to speak I have agreed to your mothers requests." Dumbledore handed the reigns over the Snape and McGonagall, they told Hermione and Draco about their living accommodations and their duties. Both professors lead the students out of the office and to their private quarters.

They walked to a door with a portrait of a snake and a lion on "Amends" Snape spoke the password and then entered into the common room, which was decorated in both red and green with gold and silver too.

"Over there are the bed rooms, one says HB on and the other HG on" Snape drawled out "I trust you can figure out which is which"

"You are to share a bathroom, common room, private library and things you see around you" McGonagall finished "Your rooms have your things in already, but there is on thing you have to do, this year Dumbledore has decided to let you decorate your rooms as you wish" she finished "come along Severus" they then both left.

"Out of my way mudblood" Draco said and made his way to his room, slamming the door behind him

"My life just gets better and better" she sighed and entered hers ready to do some decorating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hello. Please Review.

Have you read my other fic's? They are:

Happy Birthday

The masked man

It started with a dance

The first daughter

I'll keep waiting

Old Faces

Last one standing

Letting go

Enemies turned lovers

History won't repeat its self

Against all odds

Life goes on

Hermione's promise

Please remember me

What was once lost, can be found

Their story

The war

The right kind of wrong.

Also, if you looking for a good one shot read

Insanity

By

Courbures de Rouge

Its really good. Highly recommended.


	7. Girl's and their boy's

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Harry Potter

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Can anyone help me? A few months ago I found a really good story, which I cant remember the name of and I stored it into my computer in a text document b/c my mum was wanting to use the phone so I had to come off the internet, and so anyway I got reading another fic and some how my computer crashed a month ago and I never found this story that was saved, I cant remember the name or who it was by, but I can remember a little about the summary:

Hermione is a muggle primary (Elementary for Americans) schoolteacher and Draco's son turns up in her class.

If any could tell me the name because I want to read it, I would be grateful. I've tried everything I can think of to find it, but I can't, please help.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7

Hermione walked in to her room, it had a large king size double bed, she had a trunk at the bottom of the bed, a wardrobe and a window. There was another door that lead to the bathroom she shared with Draco.

She looked around and knew exactly what she wanted to do. She had brought some posters with her; if Dean Thomas was allowed his football posters then she was allowed hers. She opened her trunk that was left on the bed unopened. She opened it, she emptied it out on to her bed and moved the trunk under the bed with the other ones that were under there. She looked at her things and smiled. She began decorating her room.

When she had finished she admired her room, she liked it, it looked like her room at her home…well her muggle home.

She decided to go and see Draco and how is room look she was sure that he would have decorated considering how plain the rooms were before.

She walked out of her room and across the landing to Draco's room.

"Granger, didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" Draco said as she entered his room

"I've lost my manners. Deal with it."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, Draco was laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Hermione walked over and stood at the bottom of the bed

"Just came to see how your room was looking" she said looking around. He had a few wizard posters on the wall, they were similar to muggle ones but they moved around. He had a weird sisters one and another band that she had never heard off.

"What band is that?" she asked pointing to it

"Its not a band, its a phrase, one that I happen to like" She looked back at the poster and it read 'Die mudbloods die'

"Nice" she said sarcastically

She then walked out of the room back to her room. Draco decided to go and see her room. He followed her into it and looked around. On one wall she had all her posters, she had a Eminem poster, he had his shirt off revealing all his tattoo's, another poster was of Ice Cube, she had Pink on another, green day and Usher were the other musician posters. She had the whole English football team on a poster with a close up poster of Frank Lampard, David Beckham and Michael Owen in their football uniforms. Draco saw these and raised an eyebrow, which Hermione noticed

"What?" she asked

"Who are these people, and why aren't they moving?"

"They don't move, muggle posters don't move Draco, this is Frank Lampard, David Beckham and Michael Owen, they play football for England, this is the whole team" Draco looked around the rest of the room, which was decorated the same way.

"When were married your not going to have these posters up in our room"

"What makes you think were getting married?"

"Granger, we are and we both know it"

"Well I'm not staying in the same room as you" she said sitting on her bed

Draco laughed "Granger, you'll be my wife and you'll do as I tell you, you'll be there when I need you"

"What, Malfoy, I'm not sleeping with you or having sex with you" she said outraged

"You don't know much about wizarding marriage laws do you?" He asked laughing, finally he knew something Hermione Granger didn't "We have to consummate the marriage, you'll have to have sex with me"

Hermione decided not to let him know that she was worried about it "Don't make it sound as if your enjoying the idea"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm so not, the thought of it creeps me out, I don't want a Potty and Weasley's reject"

"I'm not their reject, what do you mean by that...oh" she went quiet.

Draco left not so long after giving her room another strange look.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey guys" Hermione said as she entered the great hall the next morning

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked sensing Hermione had troubles

"Malfoy, who else" Harry said looking over to the Slytherin table "Guess no one told Parkinson" Pansy was fawning over Draco, she was practically sitting on his knee, she stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed her other up and down his thigh. Harry laughed at the look of dismay on Draco's face.

"He insulted my posters, Frank, he insulted Frank, and then Eminem, how dare he"

"Who?" Both Ron and Ginny whispered to Harry

"Frank Lampard, her best football player and Eminem her best music artist" Harry explained, he had already told them about the game of football and they knew about music

They sat and ate for the rest of breakfast leaving just before leaving for potions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh look its the mudblood" Pansy wailed as Hermione walked into the room

"Just ignore her, she's a slut" Ron said to Hermione as they took their seats.

Draco was the last in and sat with Pansy at the back of the room. Professor Snape then began the lesson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hello.

review

dmhg

if you looking for a good fic, and this is very good. It's really sweet. Not Draco/Hermione, but sweet all the same try:

Greater Love

By

Rosiemary


	8. Appleby Arrows

Disclaimer: own nothing, JK owns the Appleby Arrows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher. There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head!"

Harry Potter

You'd better hope Creevy doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter Fan Club.

_Ron Weasley  
Chamber of Secrets_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8

The rest of the next week and a half went without any trouble, Hermione still didn't think that Draco had told any of his friends, not that he had any they were more like followers, they worshiped the ground he walked on. Hermione was becoming increasingly nervous as the 21st approached fast.

10th September

Their mothers coming in to their room had woken Hermione and Draco up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO" shouted Libby and Cissa.

"Not so loud" Draco mumbled into his pillow

"UP" Cissa told him.

They told them to get up and get dressed. Within minutes they were walking down the halls of Hogwarts receiving strange looks from students. It was very strange to see two archenemies walking down the halls together with what looked to be their mothers who had their arms linked to each other and laughing as they walked.

"Mum what are we doing today?" Draco asked

"Were going to show Hermione a real Quiddtich match" Cissa told her son

"Well were not but your fathers are" Libby said

"Great" Hermione mumbled

"If you don't want to come, you don't have to" Draco told her

"Fine" Hermione turned back around and began walking back to the castle, which they left not so long ago, Libby had just caught her daughters sleeve as she turned around "Mum, let me go"

"No, Hermione don't ruin your fiancée's birthday" Libby said to Hermione, who silently swore when her mother's back was turned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was sat in a Quidditch stadium, many older wizards surrounded her, and she had never been so board. She looked at her father, she had never seen him so happy, it have been over 18 years since he last saw a Quddtich match, he looked as if he enjoyed it even more since Lucius was there. Hermione found it very unnerving to see Lucius Malfoy happy. Even more so seeing Draco cheering on his favorite Quidditch team on, the Appleby Arrows. In the back ground there was a loud trumpet playing every time this team scored a goal. 'oh god, this is the rest of my life' she though looking at how absorbed Draco was in the game. All three men were wearing pale blue robes with silver arrows on them.

"How was the game 'Mione?" her dad asked as they left the stadium looking for the port key

"Ok, i guess"

"She's lying, she didn't know who they were and i don't know even if she knew which team we were supporting" Draco said as they walked

"I did" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

When they found the portkey, which was a old boot discarded on the floor at the bottom of a nearby tree, they protkeyd back to school. Hermione and Draco went their separate ways. Draco was much happier due to the fact he had a good birthday. Hermione was not in any mood at all.

"Yo, mudblood" Draco called from inside his room

"Stop calling me that, its more annoying now than it was when I was actually a muggleborn" she called back

"Yo Granger" he called again

"What?" she asked as she appeared at his door

"Come here"

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood, what do you want?" she said slowly

"Nothing" her eyes flashed red

"I hate you" she said and walked back to her room, feeling a migraine coming. She crawled into bed and didn't move for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N

The Appleby Arrows are a actually Quidditch team, there from northern England, and their robes are pale blue with silver arrows on them. I did my homework for this chapter, I'm not sure if Draco does actually like them but he does in this fic.

Dmhg

Recommendation: any thing by:

Author: tomsgirl79.


	9. Hermione's roasting

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you..."

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically.

Harry Potter

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up on the 19th September surrounded by loads of presents and cards. They were from her friends, they weren't allowed into her room so they owed them. She jumped out of bed and ran to the owls retreating all the cards and presents. She put on a bathrobe and ran out of her bedroom door clutching the presents and cards. She ran all the way to Gryffindor common room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'MIONE" shouted the majority of the 7th years

"Thank you all so much" she said as people came to wish her happy birthday personally

"Hey Hermione, us muggles know how special been 18 is, have a really brill time" Dean told her

"Yeah 'Mione, I've lived in the muggle world, and I've seen what you can do now your 18, can't wait" said Seamus

"Really guys its no big deal, besides I live in the wizard world now"

"Happy 18th Mione" Ron said as he hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ron, Ginny, Harry. Come on lets get these open" she began opening her presents. Ginny and Ron got her a new watch and Harry got her a new book of her favorite muggle author.

Hermione spent all morning with her friends in Gryffindor tower, she looked at her new watch and saw the time, and it was 11am

"Oh I got to go, mum will be here soon" Hermione said getting up from where she was sat on the floor

"What are you doing today?" Ginny asked

"Going out with the in-laws and him," she said

"Well have a nice time"

"I wish I was with you guys, were always together on my birthday" Hermione said as she hugged her friends before leaving the common room. As it was a Sunday, which meant no school she receive strange looks from students that were in the halls because she was still in her bedclothes. She noticed the looks and laughed ' When don't I get strange looks from people' she thought as she reached the common room entrance

"Hermione Granger, where have you been, we have been waiting all morning for you" Libby said as she saw her daughter "and have you been round the school in those clothes, Hermione have some decency, cover your self up" she said looking at Hermione's thin and revealing choice of dress.

"Happy birthday Hermione" Narcissa said

"Thank you"

"Yes…. yes…happy birthday Hermione" he mum kissed her cheek "Now… you better get dressed" she looked down at Hermione's bedclothes and turned her nose up at them. Hermione snorted and tried not to laugh, it was strange seeing her mum like this, she was never this prude when they were just muggle Grangers, but now they were pureblooded Grangers, she had changed. 'Probably back to her old self' she thought

"I'll go get changed" she grumbled

"Hurry up" Draco complained from in the corner on the common room

"Draco" Narcissa warned "Its her birthday, behave"

"But-"

"Draco!"

"Fine" he pouted and crossed his arms.

Hermione came back out of her room with baggy jeans and a baggy top on; her short hair was in pick-tails.

"Ready" she said, "Where are we going?" she asked her mother

"You and Draco are going to see that... that...oh what's his name… Marshal someone or other," he mum said

"Marshal?... Marshal as in Marshal Mathers" Hermione exclaimed as hope built up in her.

"Yes that's his name"

"Hermione who is he dear?" Narcissa asked

"Marshal Mathers is Eminem, were going to see Eminem, oh my god, thank you thank you so much" she jumped on the spot "Wait… is he coming?" she asked

"Yes I guess I am, you spoilt my day and ill ruin yours" Draco said

"I give up with these two" Narcissa told Libby who agreed

"You mean, we don't have to get married?" Draco asked hopeful

"No, you're still marrying. Were going, you know how to get there 'Mione, see you later, come back to he house later, bye" They both climbed in to the fireplace and floo'd back to Malfoy Manor.

"Well come on, we need you to get changed, you can't go dressed like that" she said looking at his school robes "Your going muggle style"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at Granger Mansion Hermione was excitedly telling her family how the concert was, Draco had a different opinion. As soon as they got there he had got separated from Hermione, she had the tickets and he couldn't get in so Hermione was all-alone at the concert. Draco didn't have a clue what to do so he came home. Narcissa was less than happy that her son had just left Hermione at the rap battle alone. And Charles was much more angrier, he didn't want his daughter going alone to one of them things, and Hermione got in trouble when she told her story

"Hermione, why didn't you come to get Draco, when you noticed he wasn't with you?" he asked

"I was busy, I was watching the battle" she pleaded

"Battle?" Lucius asked

"Rap battle" she practically jumped for joy in telling Lucius this, even though I was very strange for her to be talking to the Lucius Malloy this way she did enjoy it.

"That's not all, those places are dangerous, they have guns, they fight in the allies outside, and they do drugs there. Hermione I'm not having you going there alone again"

"But dad, no on got hurt…this time" she said sheepishly

Lucius and Narcissa gasped, "That is why I don't want you going there alone again"

"I had fun daddy, just accept that"

"But there dangerous" Libby said

"I'm alive, I didn't do drugs, I didn't get in to a fight, I wasn't chatted up this time I- Oh…I forgot to tell you that" she said to herself

"Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger, if you ever go to one of those things alone again then you'll be grounded until you die" her father warned

"Ok dad, I'm sorry" she said seriously. Even Draco was stunned by what types of things he heard about the battles. He didn't like Hermione but he didn't like those things even more.

"I mean this Hermione, really."

"I know, dad"

"Well, you better young lady" Hermione nodded and looked to the floor. She hated it when her father raised his voice and looked at her like she didn't mean a thing she said. "Now I think you better be going back to school"

Hermione and Draco said bye to the fathers and where escorted back to school by their mothers.

"We will come for you tomorrow evening, you need to get back to your studies tomorrow, both of you be ready at 7. Draco I shall come for you and take you back to our house and Hermione your mum will come for you and you shall go home" Cissa said.

"See you tomorrow" Libby said as both women stepped back into the fireplace. Draco looked over at Hermione and gave her a dirty look before walking off to his room. Hermione sighed and walked to her room

"Some birthday, this was" she said as she slammed the door shut behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well?

Review please

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anrlin12 – in the last chapter Draco was just trying to annoy Hermione, get on her nerves, by calling her into his room for no apparent reason, this often annoys me too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fan fiction recommendation:

Sliding Doors and Frogs Named Trevor

Author: ChibiMangaAngel


	10. 20th September

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why were you lurking under our window?"

"Yes -- yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our windows, boy?"

"Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.

His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.

"Listening to the news! Again?"

"Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Fire-and-ice-89_** I haven't been to one of his concerts, but I love his music. What I mean by the line 'Probably back to her old self' she thought, Hermione thinks about how her mum was before she was born, when they were wizards and witches, before they went into hiding after the attack by Voldermort, Hermione's mum was bossy and because they were higher in the aristocracy she has a reputation to think about whereas when they were muggle Granger's it didn't matter too much because they were in hiding and starting as new people, but now she is back home, her natural world, she wants to keep the reputation in tact. I've always called pigtails, pick tails; it's just my accent, where I come from. We do call then pig tails in England, but my little part of England I just call them pick tails. And regarding the length of her hair, she cut it short. Hope you under stood all of this.

**_Riality_** – wedding will be soon don't worry.

**_Danish Pastry 28_** – the wedding will be very soon.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10

20th September

Hermione walked down into the common room, thinking about tomorrow, it was the day before the wedding and she still had to go to class, which was fine with her, she didn't want to get married so she needed to get it off her mind. She skipped breakfast that morning and went straight to her first lesson, Care of Magical Creatures.

She met with Harry and Ron on the way down and walked with them, while the Slytherins made stupid comments at them and all the other Gryffindors. This didn't bother her, because the name calling from their rival house was part of their day.

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry during Hagrid's lesson on unicorns, which was a perfect way for Hermione to forget about what was going to happen the next day. She loved unicorns; they were her favorite magical creatures.

"So..." Ron started "Being head girl, abused its perks yet?"

"What? That I have to share a bathroom, common room and everything else in our room except a bed room with Malfoy?" Hermione said irritated 'pretty soon a shared bed will be included' she said in her head, knowing Ron wouldn't take well to this.

"Take that as a no then" Ron mumbled to Harry and continued making notes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can you believe that my Drakie gets a full week off school, just because he wants to, and he gets to go home" Pansy Parkinson wined as they made their way back to the castle. Hermione heard her moaning about it and had the laugh, she couldn't wait until she got back after her honeymoon to see the look on her face when she found out Draco had married Hermione, and it would be priceless, in fact that was the only thing she was looking forward to about the whole wedding.

"Can you believe him, Malfoy hasn't even told them about the stupid wedding" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron

"Wonder how she'll take it?" Harry asked

"Oh I reckon getting mauled by Buckbeak then squished by the giant squid would be better" Ron said

"But not as good to watch" Harry said laughing

"I'm going to go back to my room, guys I got a free lesson" Hermione said

"Bye" the boys shouted and entered the castle taking off in a different direction. Hermione walked back to her room, she sat on her bed and soon fell a sleep.

"Hermione, Hermione...Hermione" someone called her. Hermione woke up to look and see who was calling her, it was her mum.

"Finally, thought we would have to throw water on you" she joked

"What are you doing here? Your not suppose to come until tonight" Hermione grumbled and got off her bed

"Honey, its 9pm" Hermione looked around her room, and saw the darkness outside and groaned

"I missed class, oh my god"

"Its ok, you needed the sleep, your going to have a long and stressful day tomorrow, but it will be the happiest day of your life" Libby reassured her

"No, mum it wont, me and Draco hate each other we have done for several years. Don't make me marry him, please," she begged "Mum please, remember when we use to talk about how I wanted my wedding, remember, love and everything…. this marriage lacks everything I ever wanted and the most important factor…. love, me and Malloy don't have love, don't make me do this…. please"

"Hermione, your getting married to him, not matter what, now come on we need to get you home."

"What about free will?"

"You haven't got any as far as this is concerned, Hermione you cannot get out of this, Draco is a lovely young man and will make a fine husband"

"Then you marry him, because I sure as hell wont"

"HERMIONE I'm warning you" Libby said angry "This is the last straw, Draco shall be your husband and you his wife. OK?"

"Fine" she said dangerously humoring her mother.

"Have you invited anyone to the ceremony?" Narcissa asked as she walked into the room

"Harry, Ron and Ginny, could bare to have more friends there"

"Well a few professors will be there, friends of the family," Libby said

"Can I go see my friends before we go, I haven't spent much time with them recently"

"Just be back here in a hour"

Hermione ran out of the common room and into the Gryffindor common room

"Can we talk?" she said to her 3 friends

"Sure, my room's free" Ginny said as she led them to her room

"I just want to know how you feel about this whole wedding thing, mum and Cissa are waiting for me and I have to go home in a hour," Hermione said

"Well I think its totally unacceptable, been forced into marrying is bad enough, but Malfoy, that's just wrong" said Ron bitterly

"Can I have a word with Ron please" she asked the others

"Sure" Harry said and left with Ginny

"Ron… were still going to be best friends," she said quietly

"You don't understand 'Mione, I should be the one"

"What do you mean the one?"

"I've loved you since second year. I should be the one marrying you"

"Oh Ron" Hermione said as a tear slid down her face

"Hermione, when I asked you to marry me on the train, I meant it. It wasn't just a way to get you out of marrying Malfoy, it was because I love you"

"Ron, you know I love you too, but not in that way, your like a brother to me"

"I don't want to be a brother to you, I have a sister and I don't need another, I just need it to be me and you together forever."

"What brought all this on?" she asked looking pleadingly at him

"I've been wanting to say it for ages, and just thought since there hasn't been anyone else in your life lately then you would wait until I was ready and then we would be together, the golden foursome, you and me and Harry and Ginny"

"I know, but we will be like that, just as friends"

"NO, it wont is it will be you and Malfoy, Harry and Ginny and me. There won't be any more Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Malfoy has made sure of that"

"Ron calm down its not entirely Malfoy's fault"

"So you sticking up for him now?"

"No, you know that I hate him"

"Do you hate him?"

"God yes, the analogies you said about Parkinson this morning sounds better" she laughed. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I don't know if I can be there" he said looking away from her

"Ron don't be angry with me"

"Just go Hermione" and with that she left wishing that she hadn't come to see him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fanfiction recommendation:

Look Through My Eyes

Author: coloradoavsgirl

This is a Ginny/Harry romance, that is really sweet.


	11. If I have to

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid, but Mum spotted us".

- George Weasley

Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 4, Page 63

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 11 – if I have to

Hermione woke up in her new bedroom in the new Granger Mansion; she woke to see her mother and Narcissa fawning over boxes and bags that lay in her room.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" her mother asked her when she noticed Hermione had woken up

"Fine, I guess. What time is it?"

"Its 8am, the ceremony is at 10am"

"That's early"

"Yes, you get to have a long party afterwards" Cissa said "we'll leave you to get washed, shout us when your ready to put on your dress" said Cissa as she left the room.

"Hermione, what's wrong honey?"

"You should know what's wrong mum" Hermione looked down to the floor "I don't want to marry Malloy, and you know I don't"

"But you'll be happy, think about the rest of your lives"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, me and Malloy have never got along, we argue like cat and dog he made my life miserable"

"Now is the time to change things"

"Mum, I'm not going through with this" Libby walked over to her daughter and looked down at her

"Hermione – you will marry Draco, you will love him and you will be happy" she said threateningly. Hermione tore her gaze from her mum and tried not to bring tears to her eyes. Libby smiled and walked out of the room leaving Hermione all alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum I cant do this" said Hermione as she stood in a dressing room at the back of the small church, Hermione was stood in her wedding dress which was pure white, it was fitted to cling to her curves. It was a plain dress but Hermione instantly fell in love with it. Her hair was twisted up and tied with a white pin; she had a light amount of make up on. She held a small bouquet of white lilies.

"Of course you can. Your father will be along soon, ill see you later" Libby kissed her daughter and walked out of the room

"Can I come in…oh you look lovely" Charles said as he entered the room, tears forming in his eyes

"Daddy, don't cry, you'll make me cry and mum and Cissa will kill me for ruining my makeup" Hermione said

"Its time to go, honey" Charles said as he offered his daughter his arm, which she took. They walked to the back of the church.

The organ started to play and the guests stood and turned to look at her. Hermione saw Harry and Ron in their best dress robes, thankful Ron had allowed Harry to buy him another one. Ginny was there too clutching to Harry's arm, she had on her dress that she wore to the ball that they had in her 4th year, it was strapless and light blue. Hermione saw Draco stood with his father at the front of the church with the vicar. Draco was dressed in a black suit and white shirt; he had a black bow tie on and looked identical to Lucius, except Lucius had much longer hair. Hermione and Charles walked down the aisle to where Draco was waiting. Hermione couldn't help but think the looked handsome stood there even though he was avoiding eye contact with her.

Hermione looked at Ron as she walked the aisle, he looked at her and nodded with a smile on his face, she knew that he wasn't ok with this, but neither was she, but she knew that Ron wouldn't cause a stir and let her be. She wished she didn't have to marry Malfoy, but was glad that since she had it then she had her best friends support.

Hermione received a kiss from her father as they reached the front of the church. She stood opposite Draco and for the first time he looked at her. He was taken back by how beautiful she looked. But he would never admit it to her. He gave her his usual scowl. Hermione's smile on her face fell when he did that.

"Who is giving Hermione to Draco today?" asked the vicar

"I am" answered Charles

"We are gathered here today to witness the eternal love and marriage of two young lovers, Hermione and Draco" he said, 'clearly this vicar hasn't been informed of the situation' Hermione thought "Is there anyone here today who does not allow these two to be gathered in holey matrimony" 'please, someone, help me' Draco thought. Hermione's thoughts weren't far from Draco's line either, she was praying that some one would help her.

No one spoke up so the vicar continued

"Do you Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy take Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger to be your loving wife until death do you part?"

Draco didn't speak at first, so the vicar slightly cleared this throat so only the couple could hear him

"I do" Draco mumbled miserably he slid a ring on her finger

"And do you Hermione Elizabeth Melody Granger take Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy to be your loving husband until death do you part?"

"I do," mumbled Hermione as she slid his wedding ring on his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Draco you may kiss your wife" Draco leaned and kissed Hermione cheek, he only did that because he could feel his fathers eyes in his back and could see Charles's eyes in front of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was sat at the head table at the wedding reception, she and Draco had just had their wedding lunch and Draco had gone off. She had sat there for a hour by herself while others around her enjoyed themselves blissful unaware that the bride was very unhappy.

It was 4pm in the afternoon and she was starting to get tired, she saw Draco come back in to the room and walk to her

"People want us to have a dance" he said as he held out his hand, Hermione smiled and gave her hand.

"We should probably call a truce, been married now" Draco said as he twirled Hermione round

"Your serious?"

"Might as well, we are going to be married for the rest of our lives" He said sounding as if he wasn't saying what he was

"Our parents put you up to this, didn't they"

"Yes" Draco said

"Yes."

"So…how's the wedding?"

"Not exactly as I pictured mine but ok I guess considering I've been sat alone all day and I'm married to the only person I hate more than Voldermort" she said bitterly

"I was attending to business. Anyway its not like I like you or anything, I hate you more now were married" Hermione nodded

"At least we have found common ground" she snapped

"We found that common ground years ago" Draco snapped back

"What business anyway?" she asked

"Non of yours" he said angrily before storming off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They pulled up to the mansion, nothing looked different as they walked up the pathway and into the mansion. Hermione couldn't help but think that it would have looked different in some way but it didn't matter that it didn't.

"Congratulations" Libby and Cissa said as they walked into the house.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed I'm tired, night all" Hermione said as she made her way to the stairs

"Hermione aren't you forgetting someone?" Her dad asked

"No"

"Your Husband"

"No, I'm not forgetting him, I'm purposely leaving him" she continued up the stairs. Draco was stood at the bottom and after he received a push in the direction of Hermione from his father he decided to follow her up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Draco reached Hermione at the top of the stairs he turned and noticed all the elders leaving the house, they were all staying at the manor next door.

Hermione left Draco and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Minutes later Draco waked in to see Hermione sat on the bed

"Lets just get this over with," she said nervously. She knew what they had to do.

"Granger you haven't done this before have you?" he asked smugly.

Silence

"No, have you?" she asked embarrassed

"Many times" he said removing his jacket

She sighed, "Have I told you today that I hate you?"

"Not today, no."

"I hate you."

He nodded, "That's fine at least we know the feelings mutual"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night they just didn't have sex for the sake of consummating their marriage, they made love, although neither of them realized at the time that it wasn't just sex, it was love.

"Any regrets?" Draco sighed the next morning

"Only that it was you," she replied coldly before rolling over to face away from him.

"Same with me" he rolled away from her too. Both stared at a empty wall, thinking. Neither regretted last night at all. For Hermione it had been better than she expected and there was something there. For Draco it had been different, he didn't mind admitting that he enjoyed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Towards the end of this chapter I wanted them to start liking each other, so they kind of do, it may seem rushed, but I don't think it is at all because they are not in love but they kind of like each other.

Please review

Fanfic recommendation:

Three Little Words

Author: m1s7ress


	12. Since were married

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."

Ginny Weasley

Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 29, Page 655

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry about the spelling of Malfoy in previous chapters but my computer keeps automatically changing it to Malloy.

It may be a while before I get the next chapter up of this fic because I'm reading HBP at the mo, which is fantastic, but will try to a.s.a.p.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco arrived at her old house, it was 22nd September, the beginning of their week's honeymoon. Everything looked exactly the same; her parents had duplicated everything they owned for the mansion. She walked in to the kitchen followed by Draco who had never seen.

"This is the kitchen," she said walking round the kitchen. She showed him all the other rooms, when she got to her room she saw the little surprise that her parents had done for her, they had changed her single bedroom in to a double bedroom with a double bed. She was about to walk out of the room when Draco grabbed her hand and stopped her

"Mione, I want to tell you something" he said "I'm not saying I love you, but I do like you, and I want us to be friends"

"I like you too, and I'm not in love with you, but I'm willing to be friends"

"Good, friends who have a physical relationship?" he asked hopefully

"Well since were married" he pushed her back on to the bed and crawled on top of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco spent the whole day in bed, talking and getting to know each other, which was weird for Hermione because they had already had sex and now they were getting to know each other.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked

"I have a idea, but you have to promise that this week, since your in my world you have to go along with everything I say and do" she smiled

"Ok, just don't make it hurt" he said

"Deal" and they shook hands "Come on up…. were going bowling"

"What?" Draco asked as Hermione ran into the bathroom to get changed. She came out wearing a long denim skirt, trainers and a blue tank top under a blue jacket. Draco was wearing tracksuit trousers, trainers and a baggy t-shirt.

"Your looking nice, ill have to fight off all the other guys from my wife" Draco complimented her

"Oh, don't worry about that, no one ever looked at me like that...except Ron... so you have nothing to worry about" Draco didn't want an argument with her so he chose to ignore the Ron comment.

Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys from the hook at the bottom of the stairs,

"Draco, come on" she called to him as he walked slowly down the stairs

Hermione opened the door and walked out, locking it after Draco had left

"Get in" she said unlocking the car

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly as she sat in the drivers seat

"I'm driving us to the bowling place" she started the car up

"Can you do that?"

"Can I drive?" she asked and Draco nodded "Course, I wouldn't be doing it if I couldn't" she reversed out of the driveway and on to the road to the bowling ally

"Can I have a size 4 for me and a size…" she was telling the boy behind the counter at the bowling ally what size shoe was and Draco wanted when she realized she didn't know his size "Draco what's your size?"

"I think you should know," He said confidently as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck

"Draco, shoe size." she looked at the boy "I'm sorry, husbands." she sighed and rolled her eyes

"9" Draco said and the man gave him a size 9 and Hermione a size 4

They walked to the last lane in the ally

"Do you know what to do?" Hermione asked

"Not a clue, Mya"

"Mya?"

"Yea, Potty and the Weasley's call you 'Mione, I need a name for you"

"I've been called Mia before, but I don't like that"

"Me either. So teach me this." he said looking and pointing at other people bowling

"Ok" She picked a ball for Draco and walked him to the start of the lane; she showed him where to put his hands in the holes in the ball,

"Ok, move your arm back like this…that's it, good now gently but with some force release the ball down the lane" Draco did as she instructed and nearly scored, but it went in the gutter at the last second.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been playing all evening; it was now 11pm when Hermione decided to call it a day. Draco took the shoes back while she added up the scores

"So that was bowling?" he asked, but she ignored his question

"How is it, it was your first time at this and your score was higher than mine" she complained as they got in the car to go home

"Skill, pure skill" he said confidently

"Well." she sighed

"Mya, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Draco asked

"I have something planned, ill tell you tomorrow, but don't tell me dad. He would kill me and more than likely you," she said as they pulled in to her drive. They walked in the house unaware of the girl over the road watching them as they entered the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review...who is this girl?


	13. Bec

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

'Don't play,' said Hermione at once.

'Say you're ill,' said Ron.

'Pretend to break your leg,' Hermione suggested.

'Really break your leg,' said Ron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Danish Pastry 28** – I didn't even consider Ginny for the girl, what made you think of Ginny?. You'll find out in this chapter who the girl is and what she wants. If you find the name of that fic then please pass it on to me because I don't think I've read a fic with that init, I don't know maybe I have and because I've read so many I haven't remembered. The girl is actually based on a true person, no one I know personal but the story line for this chapter is based on a true event, I didn't happen to me, but its linked to a friend of mine only tweaked for this story and its not word for word. Writing should always have a link to real life and I felt that if I used the real life events in this chapter then the chapter might be more believable. Some may think it a bit drastic and others wont.

**Broadwaybrunett** – good guess. Maybe it is maybe it isn't, you'll find out in this chapter. The girl is actually based on a true person, no one I know personal but the story line for this chapter is based on a true event, I didn't happen to me, but its linked to a friend of mine only tweaked for this story and its not word for word.

**Nathifa femi** – why do you think it Ginny?

**Amycharys** – I don't do detailed sex scenes. Sorry to disappoint.

**Padfootsluvr** – maybe your right, maybe I need to have more detail in my chapter. Maybe I should take a long brake and re-write all my chapters. This fic took me about 4 months to get not even half way done and I have a very well thought out plan for the rest of the chapters, but maybe ill look over them and re-do them all. I don't know. See I think my chapters are ok, maybe they do need more detail but I've got a few fics on the go at the moment, I know your only been honest, thanks anyway.

**HermioneTheSlytherinPrincess** – Draco's Ex, that's a really good guess. No one thought of that one. Well done.

**Mzunderstood333** – Hermione wasn't adopted, she has her biological parents like she had all her life. She's a pureblood but so are her real parents, they just went under cover and in hiding and since its safe they came back out. So she's not adopted and they are still her real parents. Glad you like the fic though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Etoile star** – glad you like

**Ami zmizuno1** – you'll see who she is at the end of this chapter, but she is just a one-chapter girl I'm afraid to disappoint you. The girl is actually based on a true person, no one I know personal but the story line for this chapter is based on a true event, I didn't happen to me, but its linked to a friend of mine only tweaked for this story and its not word for word.

**Jeremy-strumpte-rox** – glad you like them, teenage angst will be out this week sometime so watch that space.

**Eventers-club** – after this chapter you'll know about the girl. The girl is actually based on a true person, no one I know personal but the story line for this chapter is based on a true event, I didn't happen to me, but its linked to a friend of mine only tweaked for this story and its not word for word.

**Alenor** – I've read the book now and your right it was ace, I enjoyed every word of it. You'll see who the mystery girl is in this chapter. The girl is actually based on a true person, no one I know personal but the story line for this chapter is based on a true event, I didn't happen to me, but its linked to a friend of mine only tweaked for this story and its not word for word.

**Fire-and-ice89** – glad to here from you again, glad you like the story so far. The quotes, I got from a Harry potter site, but I loved them that were there, also I got a few out of the book my self, I only put the ones I love up in my fic's. the one in this chapter is from the site and I really love it.

**Slytherin-queen26** – I've finished the book now, it took me a week but I wanted to do this chapter, go to work and go out with friends and family in that time so I think I've done pretty good. I'm not one of these people who shut off all the world to finish the books in a few hours, I could if I really committed myself but I need to have a breather and go out with friends and get some food occasionally so….lol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 13

Thursday 23rd September

Hermione woke up expecting to see Draco next her but she didn't. She rubbed her eyes just in time to see Draco coming back into the bedroom with a tray in his hands.

"I made Breakfast" he announced rather proudly

"Thank you" she looks upon the tray "Ar…Draco, what is this?" she asked looking down at the bacon slices and sausages on the plate

"Its what we have at Hogwarts, except that's a different color...but I just figure that being muggle food it would be different" Hermione smiled

"You haven't had any yet have you?"

"No, why is there a problem?"

"Draco, this isn't cooked, if we eat that we will probably die" she got out of bed "Come on ill make breakfast this morning" she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. To the kitchen.

"Sit" she told him and he sat at the breakfast bar. Draco watched as Hermione cooked the bacon and sausages, sliced the bread and poured some orange juice.

"Here, its better now" she said as she put a plate in front of him. They both ate in silence until Draco asked what it was they were doing that day

"Well, tonight were going somewhere, but ill tell you later. I was thinking that this morning were going to the park for a walk"

"Park, Muggle Park?"

"Yes, so you can have a chance to see how I grew up, how muggle children grow up" she said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco got their coats on and walked out into the drive, she locked the door.

"Were walking to the park its only round the corner" she said. They set off walking but before they got to the end of the drive Draco grabbed her hand in his and flashed her a smile, a smile that she returned with a soft kiss on his lips.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing at a motorbike as it went past

"A motorbike, it's similar to a car, but your sat on it instead of in it"

"Id like one of those"

"Really? I hate them, they're dangerous, and more people have been known to die through motorbike crashes than car crashes around here. Their see that's my park, well not mine but my local park" They entered the park. They were children with their parents playing football, cricket and tennis on the grass, in the kids corner there was a little child on the swings and slides.

"Come on, ill show you where I went when I was depressed after the war, it's a special place for me. Run" she laughed as she let go of Draco to run on her own, but he wasn't having any of it, he ran after her and before she had a chance to stop running he scooped her up in his arms and continue running

"Draco, you put me down this instant, do you here me" she laughed

"Sorry didn't get that"

"Draco please" .. Draco put her down and they continued walking to this spot that Hermione liked so much.

They walked past at the children playing and up a small hill to the bottom of a tree; the place was secluded but open at the same time. Draco sat the bottom of the of the tree and patted his lap for Hermione to sit on it, which she did.

"Kiss me" Draco commanded as Hermione kissed him, they was just making the kiss more passionate when they was interrupted

"That can't be Hermione Granger" said a girls voice, Hermione pulled out of the kiss hearing her name and looked at the girl

"Bec, hi" she said sounding angry and slightly worried

"I thought you were at school this year"

"I am, well was, I've got a week off" Hermione said while she looked Bec up and down

"What are you looking at?" bec asked

"Your shirt"

"What about it?" Bec said as she smoothed a crinkle out of the two size too small tank top she wore

"You need one!"

"It's the style, it's supposed to be this way, you wouldn't know about style now, would you?" she smirked

Hermione spat "How about you start a new trend. Throw a big sweater over that and call it the 'I'm not naked' look!"

"Whatever" the girl said sounding uninterested but with venom in her voice "And who is this hunk?" she asked looking at Draco

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's my h-"

"Where have you been hiding all my life?" she said moving closer to the couple, Hermione stood up dragging Draco up with her

"We gotta go Bec, see you later" Hermione said

"Wait. we haven't been introduced….I'm Rebecca but everyone calls me Bec" she said to Draco ignoring Hermione "Most of the boys called me Bex though….because it sounds like se-"

"This is Draco" Hermione said butting in before Draco and Bec got any ideas that included the word that Bex was nicknamed by all her boys.

"Well Mia" Hermione hated that name "nice to see you again, you know where I am if you wanna talk and bring Draco with you...or Draco if you get board with her you can come and see me alone" she whispered into the couple

"Bec I don't think so, me and Draco are pretty serious" Hermione said

"Never stopped me before, with…. oh what was his name... Billy" Bec smirked much like Draco had done in the past.

"Me and Billy were not serious before you came and besides me and Draco are really serious, were married" Hermione said trying not to sound too hurt at the mention of Billy's name.

"Really, more the better for me then, bye Draco, and remember if she gets too boring for you look me up" she said as she walked off

"Bitch" Hermione said after Bec had walked away.

"Who was that?"

"This girl from over the street, I've known her all my life but I've never liked her. Every thing I've had she wanted, there wasn't really anyone else around here so she was like my only friend"

"Until Billy" Draco said as they walked back out of the park

"Billy was a friend, I had feelings for him once and…he was a really good friend, just a good friend in the end, like a muggle best friend, but she wouldn't take it for an answer, so she claimed him as hers, it was last summer when I was 16"

"Claimed her as her own?" they stopped walking and sat on a wall. Draco looked over at Hermione who looked like she was going to cry, it was obviously a painful memory. Hermione saw Draco looking at her and she shook the tears that were forming in her eyes away and pulled him off the wall and they continued walking home.

"Becoming 16 is a big thing, you can have sex legally and well me and Billy turned 16 round about the same time, and he was going into the army, you have to live at the camp, like school and the army is tough, I don't know why he was going, he wouldn't have been able to cope, probably why he didn't last long before he dropped out and came home. He didn't want to be virgin in the army, the men there would eat him alive if they ever knew, Anyway we decided to have each other as our first…so we planned to sleep together, just to see what it was about, until she took him and slept with him, just so I wouldn't be his fist and so I would remain a virgin longer. She's just that kind of girl." Hermione explained as they arrived at her house. "I'm gonna go for a bath"

"Hey, wait you were going to sleep with a guy so he wouldn't go into the army a virgin?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever thought of that?"

"No"

"Hey Draco, who was your first?" Draco looked up stunned; he wasn't ready for this question

"What?"

"Who did you sleep with first?"

"Pansy" he said in a hushed whisper.

"You slept with Pansy?"

"Yeah…. I was desperate" Hermione laughed

"Yeah I think you must have been"

"Want me to rub your back?" he asked changing the subject. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Draco was slightly pleased she took it the way she did because he was nervous about telling her that he had been with the school whore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco were going the be late"

"Where are we going?" he asked as Hermione grabbed his had and pulled him into a building

"Here, look" she said

"What's this place?"

"Rap battle," she said beaming with joy

"OH, no not that death trap your father was talking about...Mya we cant stay its dangerous" Draco said pulling her back to the car park where the car was parked.

"Oh its not, just daddy over reacting. I have two tickets under the name of Granger" Hermione said to the tickets person

"Miss Granger, welcome back"

"Cheers" she said picking up the tickets and walking into the next room. Draco rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Draco come on, you'll miss the best bit, it's the last night it's showing, it goes back to America tomorrow"

"Mya, lets go home, please" he said sounding worried

"Is the Great Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin scared of a few muggles"

"No, its just I don't want to have to deal with the likes of our fathers when they find out we have been here"

"Draco, please. This is our honeymoon, come on lets just enjoy it"

"Only one time though"

"One time? What do you mean one time?" she asked confused by what he said

"Only one song, time whatever"

"One rap you mean?"

"Yeah that"

"Ok"

The lights in the audience went down and the light on the stage came on, the rappers were introduced and they rapped trying to win against the other person. Hermione was really enjoying herself, she would cheer the best person on and boo at the loser as they walked of stage. Draco was sat there looking nervously round the audience.

When the first battle had been won Hermione stuck by her word and she and Draco left.

"So that wasn't too bad was it" she asked as they sat in the living room when they got home

"For you maybe, people kept giving me dirty looks"

"Only because you were giving them dirty looks" she yawned "I'm going to bed, are you staying or coming up"

"I'm coming"

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Can we just sleep tonight I'm really tired?"

"Sure"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg


	14. Nothing too scary

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library."

Ron Weasley

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 14

Friday 24th September

Hermione was wide-awake; she looked at the clock, 6am

'Why cant I sleep?' she asked herself, she had been awake most of the night 'might as well get up' she got out of bed. While she had insomnia she had been thinking about where to go with Draco today, and she came up with a great idea. She got showered and changed in to some comfy clothes and woke Draco up

"Drake" she called him "I need help?"

"What?" He mumbled, he wasn't a morning person

"Pick one, Flamingo or light water"

Draco got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get showered, he stepped into the shower, and Hermione came to sit on the seat in the bathroom

"Flamingo or light water?" she asked again

"Flamingo, sounds exotic"

"Good"

"Is it exotic?"

"No, its a theme park, muggle style" she beamed with joy

"A what?"

"Haven't you ever been to a theme park, rides, etc"

"No, have you?"

"Hell yeah"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Which do you want to go on?" Hermione asked as they entered the park

"That one over there" he pointed to a ride

"Oh god Draco, that's for 5 year old children, lets go on the corkscrew" she dragged him off to a blue scary looking ride.

They were the first in the queue since they got there early, so they chose the front cart, many people filed in behind them. Slowly the ride set off.

"Think of Quiddtich" Hermione said, and he seemed to de-tense himself

They went up side down, round and round, dropped many feet, all the way Hermione was screaming with joy, along with many other people. Draco was screaming for his life. As they left the ride in search for another one Draco asked Hermione

"Why were you screaming, I thought you were use to things like that, if you didn't like it then why did you go on it?" He asked, he couldn't believe that so many people screamed obviously not liking the ride.

"You don't scream because your scared, you scream because its fun" she explained as they went to queue for another ride, the waltzes

"This looks nice and safe" Draco commented as they sat in a round seat

"Don't be so sure" she mumbled

"What?"

"I said don't be so sure, I love this ride, but it goes as fast as hell, so you better be ready"

"Its just like Quidditch" he said before the ride started, trying to reassure himself.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"It wasn't like Quidditch at all, stupid mad muggles, kept spinning us around" he complained as the ride finished

"Draco, that's the whole point, wasn't that fun?"

"No, I just though we would go round in circles, not be spun so fast that I couldn't control my own head, if I wanted to move my head I couldn't, the force was making my head stick to the back of the seat" he complained, Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled at other people in the next queue that turned to see what all his commotion was about.

"So what ride is this?"

"Log-flume"

"Log 3" a man said to them as they reached the entrance to the ride. Hermione and Draco found log 3 and sat in it, blue water was gushing around the bottom of the log, Draco looked around at the course of the ride. The log set off, it cupped its self to a tow and was dragged up a slant, as soon as they got to the top the tow released it and they went speeding off down the slant as the other side. Hermione grabbed Draco's shirt, and ducked behind him since she was sat behind him

"Mya what are you doing?"

"You'll see" just as they hit the bottom of the slope and a huge wave of water hit the log and soaked Draco because he was sat at the front, the water hit Hermione a little too, but not as much as Draco. When they got off the ride, to say he was less than impressed was an understatement, he was spitting fire.

They spent the rest of the day going on the entire ride's that where there. It was getting late and neither had ate since breakfast so Hermione suggested pizza.

"What is this?" Draco looked at a slice of pizza with pineapple sliced on it, they was sat in Hermione's car eating the pizza, the cafe on site was full so they decided to go back to the car and eat. Hermione figured that it was the first time Draco had had food that wasn't cooked by she and was from a take out stand.

"Its pizza, really good" she said chewing on her crust first

"Poison in the shape of food" Draco complained

"Just eat it, if you don't then I will" she threatened as she took another piece of her pizza

"If I die I want you to tell my house mates at Hogwarts that it was a tragic accident, and don't tell them I got poisoned" he mumbled and took a bit of the pizza "This is good" he said as he took another bit, and another

"Wow, Draco slow down you'll get indigestion, and there's not a potion back at the house, just horrid muggle stuff"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived back at the house it was 7pm, They didn't want to go to bed just yet, it was too early. Hermione looked in the paper for the TV listings but there was nothing on so she went upstairs to get a DVD for them to watch, one of her favorite films Ghost Ship.

"What's it about?" Draco asked as he sat on the sofa next to Hermione

"Its about these people who make their money steeling things from old ships, wreckages, etc. and this man comes to them and tells them about this abandoned ocean liner, so they go to investigate, but this bloke is kind of a soul collector, and many years ago he killed all the people on board this ship to get their souls. This woman Epps, is the only survivor out of the crew that he asks for help with, and she discovers the story and just exactly who he is through the ghost of a little girl who still runs about on the ship, her soul cant be taken because he can only mark souls of people who have sinned and the little girl is innocent, its really very good" she said as the movie started.

"Well, it sounds scary" he said jokingly

"Yeah to anyone but wizards and witches, we have had to deal with so much more horror than a few ghosts and a soul collector"

"Then why are you cuddling up to me?" he said as she snuggled up to him, so close that it would be difficult for a on looker to see where one started and the other ended.

"Because you're my husband and I want to, shut up it's starting"

They sat and watched the film, which wasn't scary just jumpy in places, especially for Draco since it was his first time watching TV. The film was only an hour and half long so Hermione suggested Draco choosing another to watch for them

"I'll be back soon" he said as he ran off to pick another DVD. Hermione went to the kitchen deciding to make popcorn.

When Draco came back down she had settled herself in her previous position with a huge bowl of popcorn next to her.

"I chose this" he said and showed her the film case

"Draco…you want to see that?" Hermione asked looking at a walk to remember

"It sounds good, not too scary" he said handing it to Hermione so she could put it in

"Its one of the best, but I'm warning you know, I always cry in this film, at the end. Are you sure, I've got loads more action films, fast cars etc etc" she said as she sat back down next to him

"What's it about anyway?" He asked

"This girl and this lad, their at school and Landon, the boy, is like...cool, and Jamie, the girl, is so not cool to the cool kids, well Landon gets in trouble with the school and he has to work on a school play and Jamie is the lead since its like a musical and she's very musically gifted, well they fall in love and overcome prejudices from his friends about falling for the unpopular girl, then his friends play a joke on her and he sticks up for her and punches his best friend. So they fall in love, but then she tells him that she's very sick, and his friends start to understand and he decided to do something very special for her, anyway they get married and a few months after she dies and their only about 18/19 years old and its really sad" Hermione explained trying to save her tears for the film.

"Do you want to watch it?" he asked her comforting her as it started, she nodded and put her head on his shoulder, reaching for some popcorn that was in the bowl on his lap.

By the end of the film Hermione was in tears and Draco was doing all he could to try to comfort her. He looked at the wall clock and saw it was 11pm, he decided to take Hermione to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please,

dmhg


	15. The delights of baking

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway."

Ron's letter to Harry

OOOOOOOOOOOO

HermioneTheSlytherinPrincess – the second movie mentioned in the last chapter was called 'A walk to remember'. It's really good.

Hermione Charlotte Granger – Bec isn't really a very important character, she will make one more appearance in this fic, but she's not too important.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 15

Saturday 25th September

"So what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked Draco over coffee as they sat in a small cafe in town, near to Hermione's home.

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Actually I want to get some baking done, its been ages since I last did any" Hermione said looking at a 6 year old boy with his father, the boy was crying because his father had knocked his ice cream out of his hand as he picked him up

"Baking, you want to bake?" Draco asked, Hermione was still looking at the crying boy and his father desperately trying to stop him from crying. Draco waved his hand in front of Hermione, still she didn't move "Hello earth to Hermione" he said, but nothing was working, she was like stone, she didn't even blink. "Voldermort!" Draco said so she could hear him but not the muggles and still she didn't move.

Draco was getting worried now, she had been this way for a few minutes and wondered if she phased out of reality often.

"Hermione Malfoy" he shouted, so loud on lookers turned to see who was calling her, this made Hermione snap out of her daydream and back to earth, as they knew it.

"Draco did you say something?" she asked looking confused at him

"Where were you, I tried calling you but you seemed to be away" he said

"What?"

"You were daydreaming, just staring at that little boy and his father, you wouldn't snap out of it"

"Oh, sorry I was just remembering something about when I was 6ish and I was doing some baking, I made cookies with mum and as she turned to pick me up she knocked the cookie out of my hand, just seemed funny me mentioning baking and the man knocking his son's ice cream out of his hand, I just miss the muggle way, all year I don't think about it, over the summer I seem to be more in the wizard world or with my head in a book than doing actual muggle activates. Sorry to worry you" she said

"So you want to bake?" Draco asked, not entirely sure what she meant by bake

"Yeah, you want to help, we can make anything you want. We just need to go to the supermarket" she said standing "Come on"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco spent the best part of a hour in the supermarket, shopping for baking stuff, Hermione would have been in and out within 20minutes if it weren't for Draco stopping at everything and asking what it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got home, Hermione started to bake and Draco sat at the breakfast bar and watched. She asked him to put the flour into the mixing bowl since he was sat doing nothing.

"You have something on your face" she said pointing to his face, he had nothing on his face, but she had something planned

"Where?"

"Just there..." Hermione said as she reached up pretending to wipe flour off his face, instead she wiped doughy wet cold mixture on his face and ran to the other side of the kitchen before he had chance to realize what she had done.

"You little..." he sighed and ran after her chasing her with some mixture he picked up, she managed to run out of his way and threw some at him, but pretty soon they were both covered in the mixture.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to the floor, landing on top of her. He moved his lips on to hers, as she opened them for him, both laughing as they kissed. The kiss got more heavy and passionate; clothes were discarded and not long after both were in a very composing position.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I think that was the best bit of baking I've ever done" she panted as she put her clothes back on

"That was fun for my first time" Draco smirked

"Well don't expect it all the time, look at the mess," she said looking at the flour covered kitchen, they had really made a mess with their little flour/mixture fight.

"I'll clean it up" Draco offered

"Right, well there's the cleaning stuff under the sink, cloths are under the-"

"I meant the easy way, scourgify" Draco said and the kitchen was clean "I prefer the easy way out"

"Well, let's get back baking" Hermione said putting a cooking apron on

"Err shouldn't that be coming off" Draco said wiggling his eyebrows

"Excuse me?"

"If were going to be baking, you need no clothes on"

"Oh Draco, please" she sighed and put a baking tray of dough in the oven "Now we have to wait 20minutes before they are done, but we wont be able to eat them till tomorrow because the icing will need time to set" she mumbled more to herself than Draco.

"Come on, we can watch a DVD" Draco said walking to the living room. They decided on the Italian Job, the newest one, Hermione didn't like the original and Draco wasn't fussed either way, having not seen either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Draco, what do you want to do tonight?" Hermione asked as she turned the TV off.

"Its 11pm there isn't really much more to do…unless we go to bed then theres plenty we could be doing" Draco said smirking. Hermione sighed and looked out of the window

"Do you know what I haven't done in ages?"

"What?"

"I haven't been clubbin' in a long time, do you want to go?" she turned quickly to face Draco, he looked at the exitment on her face and nodded his head "Really?" she screamed in delight

"Why not?" he got off the sofa and followed Hermione up stairs to get ready, for whatever he let him self in for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter to be continued……

Please review.


	16. Conflict

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea-cozy"

Ron Weasley

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 16

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This chapter is for Gigglefritzy. Who has reviewed most of my fic's and loved them plus you're a new writer and already have one of the best fic's in the making. **

**Malfoy572 **– its my accent that makes me write like that, I write how I speak. Like, sometimes I write "you may want to do-" because I say may but others will say its suppose to go like this: "You might want to do-" but I don't say might all the time I say may sometimes. Its just the way I speak. Sorry.

**Gigglefritzy** – loved your fic, it was really fantastic. Keep up the good work.

**Swtndreamypnay** – thanks, I got the fic already, but no one gave me as much information on it as you did. You really helped me anyway thanks.

**Japanese Gaisher Doll** – wow what a compliment.

**Nesfadredme** – there is a site for people like you who want sex, sex and more sex in fanfiction. You should check it out.

**Fire-and-ice89 – **you wanted conflict and you got it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione, not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you maybe wear more clothes we are going out in public" Draco said when he saw Hermione walk into the bedroom dressed in a denim mini-skirt and a black halter neck top.

"You think this is too much, you haven't seen what people wear when we go clubbin'?" he shook his head "anyway you look nice" Draco wore black jeans and a white shirt, un-tucked with little blue lines criss crossing over it.

Hermione walked into the closet and took out a pair of black stiletto shoes and put them on. "Ready to go?" she asked, Draco nodded and she pulled him out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What is this place?" he asked when they walked to the end of a line outside a club

"It's a nightclub called Cream, its really fantastic. Wait until you get in there" she practically burst into the club when it was their turn. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as they burst into the club; the dance floor was full of many people their age who were dancing pretty close. Even fuller than the dance floor was the bar, Hermione pulled Draco through the crowd until they were at the front of the queue and had been served.

Hermione passed Draco a double whiskey and coke and he followed her on to the dance floor. Draco took a sip of his drink and smiled

"Finally something recognizable" he muttered as Hermione took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist and she danced into him.

"Relax, don't care what people think of you" she said when she saw he wasn't dancing much, more just swaying his hips.

"Hermione, I can't do this at all"

"Drink up" Hermione placed her glass on the side of a table and then took Draco's when he finished. She took both of his hands and led him into the middle of the dance floor to the DJ.

"All right, everybody this song is for a special couple" called the DJ and Hermione smiled at Draco as the song began

"This is one of my favorite songs" she pulled him close to her and danced close to him, Draco seemed to loosen up and started dancing with her. Hermione wrapped one of her arms around his waist while she was waving the other in the air. Draco's arms where at his side until he wrapped them both around Hermione, he noticed that lots of people waved their hands in the air much like Hermione but he still didn't want to do that.

_There's so many things I like about you, I._

_I just don't know where to begin,_

_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,_

_I like the way you, act all surprised,_

_I like the way you, sing along,_

_I like the way you, always get it wrong,_

_I like the way you, clap your hands,_

_I like the way you, love to dance,_

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

_I like the way you, stare so much,_

_But most of all..._

She turned around and took Draco's hands and placed them at the front of her stomach while she rubbed her back in to Draco. Draco was very much enjoying the way Hermione was dancing.

_Yeah._

_Most of all..._

"Get ready" she said just loud enough for him to hear "This is my best part" she pulled away from Draco and took his hands in her own, they were now dancing a little apart now. Hermione raised her hands and took Draco's with her.

_I like the way you move..._

_I like the way you move..._

Hermione began jumping with the crowed, everyone seemed to be doing the same thing and Draco didn't know why they all did the same, but he must have thought it was some sort of rule that everyone knew about, how to dance in the same way. Hermione smiled at Draco and nudged him to join in with the beat.

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

_I like the way you, stare so much,_

_But most of all..._

_Yeah.._

_Most of all..._

_I like the way you move..._

_I like the way you move..._

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

_I like the way you, stare so much,_

_But most of all..._

_Yeah…_

_I like the way you move..._

After the song ended Hermione kissed Draco passionately on the lips and pulled him off the dance floor into a little corner.

"Wait here, I need the toilet" she said kissing him once more and then went into a room to Draco's left. Draco looked on to the dance floor and saw someone smile at him, some one who he seemed to recognize. He couldn't place his finger on it at the moment but been polite he smiled back and then turned away.

"Hi there" came a soft female voice that he seemed to know from somewhere. Draco looked to his side where the voice came from

"Hi" he said politely

"Remember me? Its Bec we met in the park, Hermione's boyfriend right?"

"Actually hus-"

"Whatever, come dance with me" before he had chance to refuse she pulled him roughly on to the dance floor.

Hermione walked out of the toilets and looked for Draco where she left him. But he couldn't see him at all. She turned her eyes to the dance floor and saw him there with a girl scantily dressed in a shirt that looked like a big belt, and the top barely covered her breasts, she had a face full of make up and her hair was full of glitter. Hermione looked closer at the girl…Bec. "Tramp" Hermione said to herself

As Hermione walked over to the girl she saw that she was dirty dancing with Draco, Bec was purposely rubbing up to Draco. She was trying to kiss him but he seemed to be resisting her. Hermione stopped a distance away from them just to see what they would do. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Draco looked to be trying to back away from her but Bec wouldn't let him.

"Bec, please. Hermione will be ready by now" Draco said and tried to pull away from him

"But she isn't there…look" she pointed to the toilets and Hermione wasn't there

"I'll just go wait over there for her anyway"

"Don't be silly women and their toilets, she'll be forever, please stay for one more dance"

"Honestly I cant"

"Your not from around here are you?" she asked. Draco knew she was trying to flirt with him, but doing a very poor job.

"No I'm not, I go to school with Hermione"

"That boarding school she goes to?"

"Yeah"

"So you live with Hermione"

"We share a room yeah" Bec seemed to brighten up

"well maybe I should apply to be at this school and maybe I could share a room with you"

"I don't think so, because me and Draco are married" came angry voice. Both Bec and Draco looked to see Hermione standing there with a angry look on her face. "Bec, what do you think your doing?"

"Just dancing with this hunk" she battered her eyelids

"Hermione, it's nothing, nothing happened" Draco begged

"I know Draco, I saw everything, come on" she took his hand and pulled him away from Bec. "Oh and Bec, I think were even now, you got Billy and I got Draco, only I'm better off since Draco is here to stay" she smirked evilly that would have made even the evilest of people whimper before she walked off taking Draco with her.

"I think we better go home" Draco said and kissed her cheek. Hermione nodded and they both made their way out of the club.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Back to school on Thursday" Draco mumbled into Hermione's hair the next morning. It was early afternoon and both of the couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Hermione was so angry with Bec that she hardly got any sleep and unknowingly she kept Draco awake so they decided to stay into bed as long as possible but still they couldn't get any sleep.

"Yeah, are you going to tell your friends or should I"

"I think we both should, moral support. You can be the one to run for help" He said half serious

"Run for help?" she asked turning over to look at him

"When we tell them they'll probably attack me or something," Draco said worriedly

"Not their Slytherin king" Hermione pouted

"Yes, their Slytherin king because of his choice of queen"

"Hermione Granger….Malfoy...Slytherin queen. I like it" she said kissing Draco

"Am I going to be the king of Gryffindor?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Harry is the king, Ron the prince and I'm the princess, but not princess as in married to the prince or king. Ginny is the queen, because she's dating Harry and its pretty serious between them two, People in Gryffindor seem to listen more to her now than they ever did me. She gets more respect than anyone since she's Harry Potters girlfriend and I'm just his friend, Ron too. "

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway enough about them lets talk us. What are we doing today"?

"I duno, Zoo maybe, cinema and McDonalds."

"There perfect"

"You don't even know that they are, except the zoo"

"I trust your judgment completely" Draco said as Hermione rolled out of bed ready to get changed.

"and so you should, my judgment is brilliant" she said sarcastically. Draco sighed so loud that made Hermione stop and turn. "What's wrong?" she asked

"I was just thinking about last night…Hermione I really am sorry"

"Its not your fault, its Bec, I told you what she's like and she will always be like that she just likes to hurt people and she doesn't care about the consequences later on" Hermione said and continued with what she was doing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what do you want to see first?" Hermione asked holding up a map to Draco's face

"There" he said pointing to the house of reptiles

"Never would have guessed" she said sarcastically and started to walk in the direction of the house of reptiles

"Hey, you like them too, you do have Lionel" he said as he grabbed her hand

"Yes, but only snakes, not lizards, iguana's, and everything else, they have spiders and cockroaches in there too"

"Spiders aren't that bad"

"No, but I don't like them"

"Fair enough" he said as they entered the house. They spent an hour in there looking at the snakes, both loved snakes

"Mya, when we leave school and move in to our own place can we have a snake, to look after, with Lionel of course" Draco asked as he put a blue tongue snake back in its tank.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked, she heard him but just wanted him to clarify exactly what he said

"Can we have a snake to look after when we have our own place after we leave school"

"When we leave school" she said worriedly "Oh god I never thought of that, we have to live together after school, spend the rest of our lives together" she was now pacing the floor

"I assumed you realized that, you know been married and all, everyone does it"

"I know, but I just never thought about it, I know we live together when we go back to school because were the heads, but after school I never- Draco lets go get dinner, I'm hungry" Draco looked at her funny and wondered why she stopped mid sentence but went along with it any way.

They decided to eat at the zoo. Draco saw Pizza was on the menu and order a few slices while Hermione just had a yogurt and an apple.

"I thought you were hungry" Draco said looking at her slim pickings for lunch

"I am, that's why I got both the yogurt and the apple"

"Right. Do we need to talk about the situation after school?"

"No, its ok, we can live together, I like you, like living with you" she said

"And I like living with you too" Draco said eating his pizza. He was really starting to like the pizza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"2 adults to see The fantastic four" Hermione said to the ticket lady at the local cinema that evening. Draco was over by the games room looking interested. Hermione paid for the tickets and walked over to him

"Wanna go?" she asked as he looked at the motorbike game

"Can I?"

"Sure, here" she gave him 2 pounds. Draco put the money in the little hole and go on, he listened to the instructions carefully and then stated riding the bike. Hermione had a disposable camera left over from the zoo so she took a few pictures of Draco pretending to ride a motorbike while looking like a over exited child.

"Drake, the movie is starting" she called so he got off. They got in the screen and sat at the back, on one of the few love seats they have at the cinema. Hermione found the film very boring, but Draco seemed to enjoy it, which was the main thing. Although the honeymoon was for both of them she wanted Draco to have a good time more than she bothered with herself because she had done all muggle things many times before and Draco hadn't so she thought it was special for him.

"I'll have a small double Mac meal, with a chocolate milkshake, and a blueberry muffin too and also a large double Mac meal with a coke and a chocolate muffin, oh and a ice cream too" Hermione placed as a order in McDonalds after they left the cinema.

"I'll bring your order over miss" said the man behind the counter

"Thank you" Hermione said and paid the man. She went over to Draco where he was sat

"What have you ordered me?" He asked

"Mac meal, coke and muffin"

"Whose is the ice cream?" He asked seeing the man making their way over to their table

"Thank you" Hermione said as the man put the tray down and walked away

"Its mine. What?" she said looking at Draco's curious look

"You have a sweet tooth, don't you"

"So. Here this is yours" she gave him the large double Mac meal, with coke and a chocolate muffin, keeping the rest for herself "its just a beef burger, we have had them at Hogwarts before, chips and a coke. Nothing we haven't had before" she said and started eating followed by Draco eating too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

please review

dmhg


	17. I need a soldier

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione - "Aren't you two ever going to read Hogwarts: A History?"

Ron -"What's the point? You know it all by heart, we can just ask you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**We aren't allowed to have personalized notes in chapters, so I cant reply directly to you who I have some thing to say too, but all I will say is: something big will happen soon in the next few chapters, and in this fiction Hermione is based on me, I think every author picks out a main character and they base them on them selves. Also I haven't seen the fantastic 4 movie, but I think it looks boring from the trailer. You know whom I'm talking about (fire).**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 17

Monday 27th September

"Move it Draco, come on" Hermione called. She and Draco had spent the whole day lounging round the house, but since it was nighttime Hermione wanted to go out, there was a new bar in town she wanted to check out. It was different to Cream and that was why they were going.

"Mya, I don't know what to wear" Draco called round the bathroom door. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she sat on the bed "Last time we went I wore-"

"Draco, I've laid you some clothes in the airing cupboard, to make them warm, now hurry up". Minutes later Draco came wearing a black pair of muggle jeans and a white shirt. Hermione jumped off the bed

"See, you look nice" she commented. Draco smiled and looked at her attire, he hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had leather jeans and a red halter top on.

"So do you"

"Come on" she said as they ran down the stairs and out the door.

"So where are we going tonight?" Draco asked as they stood in a long queue outside a building

"This new club, its called Grind, sounds good. It's a karaoke club, you know what one of them is?" she said as they moved forward.

"Were in" she said as they passed the bouncer without any problems.

"I know what karaoke is" Draco said as they walked in to the club.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Hermione paid the waitress and noticed a sign up sheet behind the bar

"Would you two like to sign up, there's a prize if you win. All you have to do is choose a song, and if you get thought to the next round then pick another and so on until you keep winning" she said hopeful

"I'm not sure he will, but I will. 6 years of singing lessons might as well use show off what I learnt. What's the prize?"

"You get a engraved trophy and a full nights free drinks for everyone who wins the show" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Names Hermione Malfoy" Hermione said and the woman signed her up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The karaoke started at 8pm but there were many acts before Hermione so it was 9pm when it was her turn.

"Next we have Hermione Malfoy" Marie, the bar maid called and Hermione walked to the stage "Just introduce yourself and tell us what song you picked."

"Ok, My name's Hermione, I'm 18 and live near by. I'm here tonight with my husband Draco. The song I chose was Destiny's child - Solider" Draco sat near the stage, looking at how confident Hermione was, he would never have guessed that she was true to her Gryffindor name, brave.

"I want a soldier  
I got a soldier

We like them boys that be in them lacs leaning  
Open they mouth, they grill gleaming  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and  
They always be talking that country slang we like  
The beat that be in the back beating  
Eyes be so low from that chiefing  
I love how he keep my body screaming   
A rude boy that's good to me, with street credibility

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Know to carry big things if you know what I mean

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough and he better be street

We like them boys up top from the BK  
Know how to put that money three ways  
Always riding big on the freeway  
With that east coast slang that us country girls, we like  
Low cut Caesars with the deep west  
So quick to snatch up yo Beyoncé  
Always coming down popping our way  
Telling us that country girls the kind of girls they like

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Know to carry big things if you know what I mean

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough and he better be street

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Don't mind taking one for me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Won't mind putting that on me ( Where they at)

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Know to carry big things if you know what I mean

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough and he better be street

I like them boys over there they looking strong tonight  
Just make you wanna phone tonight  
Homie in the Dickies in my zone tonight  
He don't know it might be on tonight  
Oh he looking good, and he talking right  
He the type that might change my life  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like  
That one might be the one tonight

If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Know to carry big things if you know what I mean

If his status ain't hood   
I ain't checking for him  
Better be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough and he better be street

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Don't mind taking one for me (Where they at)

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Won't mind putting that on me (Where they at)"

She constantly looked at the audience whilst singing the song, she didn't need to song lyrics she knew the words; it was one of her favourite songs.

"Thank you" she said and stepped down. The whole crowed cheered because of her brilliant voice

"Everyone cast your votes in the tubs coming round" Marie called.

After the votes had been counted, there was only 4 people to go through to the next round, unfortunately Hermione wasn't one of them, although she had a good voice she thought the others were better than she.

Hermione and Draco walked home that night; they didn't have much to drink so they were able to walk home and not stagger. She held a small participant trophy in her hand for coming 5th in the contest.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Draco, I've planned us doing something special tomorrow since we have to go back to the mansion on Wednesday" Hermione said as they snuggled up to each other in bed that night. "So make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight ok?" he nodded

"Night" Draco said and kissed her forehead.

"Night"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

dmhg.

Recommendation:

Paint Me a Birmingham

Author: BooBack


	18. Come on England!

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, we were always going to fail that one," said Ron gloomily as they ascended the marble staircase. He had just made Harry feel rather better by telling him how he told the examiner in detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in the crystal ball, only to look up an realize he had been describing the examiner's reflection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 18

Tuesday 28th September

Hermione wore a tight white tank top with the st. Georges flag on it, face painted on her cheek she had a small st. Georges flag. She was jumping up and Down in the stands as she and Draco watched a friendly match between England and Ireland football teams.

"Come on England" she and thousands of other England fans called. She was among the thousands stood cheering and waving their hands in the air

"Beckham moves towards the shooting line, he passes to Owen who passes to golden boy Rooney who shoots...he scores. Its a sad day for Ac Milan, England are leading 4-2" the commentator shouted as the whole crowed cheered even more

"ENGLAND" the crowed shouted, and as drum banged the England theme tune "ENGLAND" they called over and over again after the drum banged. Hermione was having so much fun; Draco was sat next to her looking slightly confused. He had never seen a football match ever and he was utterly in the dark as to what was going on. Hermione had made he wear an England shirt and have a little flag painted on his cheek, against his wishes.

A loud whistle blew and the commentator announced game over, England had won 5-4.

The crowd descended the car park, leaving the stands silent as they partied in the car park. Hermione was holding Draco's hand because of the large numbers it was easy to get lost.

"I take it you like. This football malarkey" Draco said

"Malarkey?" she laughed, "Yes I love football, a passion of mine" she explained as they made it back to the car, to drive home.

"I thought I was a passion of yours?" Draco said mock hurt making Hermione laugh

It was 3pm and would take a few hours to get home so they decided to go back after the game. It was their last day of their honeymoon; tomorrow they were going back to the Mansion to see their parents for the last day before they went back to school. They weren't going to be seeing them until Christmas.

"I had a fun day," Hermione told Draco as she flopped to the sofa "Did you?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Oh Draco say it like you mean it, please" she said sarcastically, "Draco if you didn't like it then, tell me please" she added seriously.

"I did, just didn't get it most of the time" He kissed Hermione's hand "I'm glad you did"

"Can you believe that this turned out to be fun, and were going back on Thursday"?

"Hmm, well to going back" he said and raised his glass of orange juice, his new love over pumpkin juice.

"School" she agreed and raised hers.

"Chocolate?" Draco offered her

"Please" she said taking a large piece from Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night both was too tired to do anything, Hermione sat down in front of the TV and put on one of her favorite shows, the Simpsons. As usual it was the adverts. She turned off the sound because they were full of rubbish in her opinion and Draco sat down next to her having come in from the bathroom.

RING RING RING

Draco let out a high-pitched shriek as the odd noise continued to pierce the silence

"What's happening? What's the alarm for?" he asked Hermione while grabbing on to her arm "Help me!" he cried looking round the room. Hermione didn't really know weather he was been sarcastic or serious.

"Draco, the telephone" she said pointing to the phone on the table beside the sofa while trying not to laugh in case he wasn't joking and really was scared by the sudden noise.

"Why won't it stop?" he asked

"Answer it, just pick it up, put it to your ear and say hello" Draco looked at her and she nodded encouragingly

"Hello" he said sheepishly "Err…err" Hermione laughed at Draco "Hermione, help"

"Hello Hermione Granger speaking" she said taking the phone out of his hand "Oh sorry no their not in at the moment, can I help with anything?" Draco looked at her suspiciously "Ok, thank you for calling bye, bye" she said putting the phone down and looking at Draco

"You're a Malfoy now, did you forget that?" he asked

"No, its just this is my parents house, the Granger household" she said settling back down next to Draco "Oh look its back on"

"What?"

"The Simpsons, you'll love it" Draco looked at the yellow people on the TV screen

"Ill take your word for it" he said eyeing the yellow people suspiciously. He found him self-doing that a lot lately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is a very short chapter. I know its just I'm going to be very busy for the next week or so. And i wanted to give you something, at least you have something, even if its short.

I want to clear something up, they don't love each other just yet, and they might do...or maybe not.

Next chapter they go to see their parents. Fairly easy but might be short chapter, i promise that things will pick up when they go back to school, fireworks to come.

IM A HUGE ENGLAND FAN, not just because I'm English, because they are a great team. If you didn't all ready get that. Lol

dmhg.


	19. Back to school

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"...From now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell die, Ron, die, I'm chucking them in the bin where they belong."

Ron Weasley

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 19

Hermione and Draco pulled up outside Granger Mansion, they were in the back of the Malfoy's town car, and Gerard was the driver for that day.

"Thank you Gerry" Draco said as he got out and gave Gerard a tip. Draco carried both his and Hermione's bags inside and set then at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum, dad" Hermione called, there was no answer

"MUM, DAD" she called louder

"Hermione" called Libby Granger as she rushed out of the living room hugging her daughter as she met her "How was the honey moon?" she questioned

"Fine, thanks" Draco said "My parents here?"

"Yes, come" she said walking back to the living room "Your are aware that your to go back to Hogwarts tonight, so we don't have long to catch up"

"Tonight, I thought it was tomorrow were going back?" Draco said alarmed

"No, tonight, in a few hours your expected back. You will floo to Dumdledore's office and then go to your rooms, tomorrow you will be able to see your house mates and go to class, maybe that's where you got confused, dear"

"Draco, 'Mione" Lucius, Narcissa and Charles said at once when they saw the newly weds. They all hugged them.

"How was the muggle world, Draco" Narcissa asked her son over tea

"Fine, yeah, really different" he said looking at Hermione

"So tell me what did you do?" Charles asked

"We went bowling, ate pizza, flamingo land, cinema, watched TV and DVD's, got a McDonalds, the whole 9 yards" Hermione said

"Very good film" added Draco, Narcissa and Lucius had no idea what they were talking about, but nodded and smiled all the same

"So, Draco, have you had any thought about what to tell your housemates?" Libby asked

"Not, yet when we go see Dumbledore ill get advice" he answered her. They continued to talk for a few hours until it was time to say goodbye, they agreed to meet at the beginning of the Christmas holidays, to spend it together. The elder Malfoy's and Grangers were inseparable these days, but they wanted their children there with them.

Hermione and Draco flooed to Dumbledore's office, he was waiting for them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy" He greeted

"Professor" they greeted back

"How was the holiday period?"

"Great professor, totally muggle" Hermione commented

"Well, welcome back. I have some news for you both, please do sit" and they did "well, since you are head students, there are many things to discuss during the prefects meetings, a list has been kept for you by professor Snape, he has sportingly agreed to over see the meetings, but you two have to initiate the list of things to do at the next meeting tomorrow night." he said "Well, also I have left the decision up to you to tell your friends about the marriage, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Miss Weasley know but they have kept it a secret for you to break it to all your housemates and the whole student body. The professors already know about it."

"Also, I wanted to discuss arrangements, lunch time mainly. The professors will understand if you want to sit together during the classes you share, but at lunch time it will be difficult, there is no rule to say you cannot sit at other tables so it is up to you how those arrangements are carried out"

"I think ill sit at the Slytherin table, for a change," Hermione said surprising Draco.

"Very well, good night" he dismissed the two to their private rooms.

They walked hand in hand to their dorm, they entered and it seemed like ages since they had last been there, not a week. But they immediately saw that there was one difference, there wasn't two bedrooms, there was just one, a huge king size double bed in a room where both of their individual rooms once was.

"AGG Draco put me down what are you doing?" Hermione screeched as Draco picked her up

"Over the threshold" he said carrying her to the bed room, slamming the door shut with his foot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day came too quickly for the pair. It was the end of September, which meant Quidditch season. Draco would be seeing less of Hermione since he would have to work hard to beat Gryffindor this year.

Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor to the great hall, it was 8am and they knew that at that time it would be buzzing with students, all blissfully unaware of the marriage they was about to be told about. Draco held Hermione's hand, as they got closer to the hall. She had sent Harry, Ron and Ginny a owl that night and explained they was back and she would be sitting at the Slytherin table, she thanked them for not saying anything to anyone, they wanted to do it. She told them that she and Draco had a lovely time and that she liked him very much. They all owled her back saying that they was happy for her, even Ron said that he was glad she was happy, even if it was with Draco Malfoy.

They walked through the doors and made their way to the Slytherin table, slowly everyone on all four tables stopped their business and looked at them, Hermione and Draco saw many shocked faces. They sat at the Slytherin table, Draco always had his own spot and no one ever dared to sit in his place, so there was room for him and Hermione to sit down.

"May we help you, mudblood" Pansy asked as Hermione sat down and put her small hand on the top of Draco's thigh. They both had their little spots where they publicly touched each other, but never teased. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Parkinson, don't call her that," Draco said through gritted teeth

"She is, and I asked you a question"

"Hermione is sat here because I want to eat breakfast with my wife" Draco said kissing Hermione's cheek

"EEEHHH she's your wife, your flipping wife" she shrieked, and surly enough everyone in the hall heard her say wife. They all knew, even the first years that Draco and Hermione must be married.

"Yes, we married on the 21st, we have just had our honeymoon" Hermione said

"Oh my god" Pansy was speechless for the first time in her life. "You're married, how can you be married? What about us?"

"I didn't think there was anything going on between us Puggingson" Hermione said trying to look playfully hurt. Which seemed to work. Pansy huffed and looked down at her plate

"Draco what about me?" Pansy begged

"What about you? I'm sure you'll find some one else to make life miserable for"

"Draco..but your parents wont they-"

"They were there" Draco said

"Yeah Narcissa helped with the flowers, the dress and everything my mother did" Hermione said looking smug. Pansy let out another shriek and went back to looking down at her plate.

"What would you like for breakfast darling?" Draco asked in a sickly sweet voice trying to annoy the Slytherins who were watching

"Same as you please" she replied feeling embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. Draco sensed she was uncomfortable

"Get back to what you were doing" He snapped at the whole hall, the teachers didn't stop him, they just carried on eating. Slowing everyone in the hall returned to eating and talking, although their conversations weren't about what they was before.

Before leaving the hall for their first lesson back Draco walked to the front of the hall. Dumbledore nodded and smiled

"HEY" Draco shouted, the hall went dead "HERMIONE AND MYSELF ARE MARRIED, AND THATS THE WAY ITS STAYING, SO NO MORE GOSSIPING, NO MORE MUDBLOOD COMMENTS, OR YOULL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME" he said before walking back to his table to get his books and Hermione. He draped an arm around his wife and they both left the hall.

"She's going to pay, no one steals Draco Malfoy from me" Pansy said to herself as she left too with many other students leaving as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEW PLEASE


	20. A sinister plot

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brilliant, Snape; once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion.

Sirius Black

Prisoner of Azkaban Movie

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is only a very short chapter, but it has important information in it, it's a chapter to read, not long but you'll need to read this chapter to get the rest of the story. It might not seem very important but you'll need to know for the rest of the story and also, this fic will be over in about 10 chapters and those chapters will be very important.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 20

"How was the wedding night?" Ginny asked that evening in the heads common room. Draco had gone to the library when Ginny, Harry and Ron came to see Hermione. He figured they needed time to talk without him been there.

"Ginny, we are still in the room you know" Ron snapped at his sister going as red as his hair.

"Tell me later" Ginny said quietly to Hermione

"So...How was the holiday?" Ron asked

"You are ok with this aren't you? All 3 of you?" Hermione asked

"Yes" all three said. Truth be told, Ron was just as happy as Harry and Ginny, he had overcome what he thought was love her Hermione when he saw her giving herself to Draco at the wedding. He had his eye on someone else.

"The honeymoon was great, the best I could have imagined," she told them everything that they had done, only Harry truly understanding all the muggle activities they took part in.

"Do you love him?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I deeply care for him yes, but love, I don't know" she said truthfully "I don't think I do, we haven't know each other that long, we do care deeply for each other but not love I don't think"

They talked for a while longer until Harry and Ron decided they should go, the conversation was directing more to Ginny's first question and they felt they needed to get out of there.

"Malfoy" they greeted as he came in when they was leaving. Hermione could tell they was being civil towards each other and was shocked by it.

"Potter, Weasley"

"We need to talk" Harry said to him

"Mya I'm going to talk with theses two, see you later...again" he said as all three left together.

"So, how was he on a scale of 1 to 10?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed so hard she was going to pop

"11" she managed to get out in-between laughing fits, Ginny's eyes widened and fell to the floor crying so much from laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you lover her?" Ron asked as they walked down a deserted corridor

"I don't know, I feel deeply for her, but love I don't know, maybe in time, but we have know each other properly for what a week so no I cant say that I 100 truly love her, but maybe in time"

"She said the exact same thing," Harry said

"Good, I really wouldn't like to hurt her if she asked if I loved her...I wouldn't be able to lie" Both boys were shocked by the new and improved Draco Malfoy

"Just don't hurt her," Ron warned

"We lover her and don't want her hurt" Harry said, Ron walked off and Harry followed a little before stopping to whisper in Draco's ear "Red heads have a very bad temper, very bad and I know 9 that love her so much and then there's me, my mother had red hair you know. Bye Malfoy" he said and left. Draco learnt that moment never to get on the wrong side of them. He sighed and walked back to his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile else where in the castle...

"So you'll do that for me, at the next Slytherin match"

"Slytherin v's Hufflepuff, you sure it'll work"

"Positive, one good charm and... well you know the rest"

"And I get what I want?"

"Sure thing"

"Good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Who likes cliffhangers, I do.

dmhg.

please review.


	21. A deadly quidditch match

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Furious, Harry threw his ingredients and his bag into his cauldron and dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Snape followed, sat down at his desk and watched Harry unload his cauldron. Determined not to look at Snape, Harry resumed the mashing of his scarab beetles, imagining each one to have Snape's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 21

Draco and Hermione hardly saw each other for the weeks following their return to Hogwarts, Quidditch season was in full swing which meant Draco was at practice when he wasn't in class and at the try-outs for a new chaser, as Capitan he needed to be there even though he wished he was somewhere else with Hermione.

Hermione was busy also, NEWT's were only 5 months away and she needed to revise 7 years worth of work for May. She spent most of her free time in the library or speaking with professors about assignments and clearing up a few things she needed to be clear on.

She also tried to spend time with her friends since it was their last year all together at school. Harry wanted to become a member of the ministry, Ron wanted to become a England Quidditch player and she wanted to be a teacher, so after school they would all be going their separate ways. Draco wanted to become a master of potions at Hogwarts with Hermione.

December 24th was a delightfully warm Sunday, and promised to be a good one. The game was Slytherin v's Hufflepuff in the past Hermione would have supported Hufflepuff, but Draco was her husband so she descended to the stands dressed in green and silver.

Not all of the students were present from other houses at the match, the only time every student would be on the field was when their house was playing or Slytherin and Gryffindor was playing, even if they weren't in those houses, their games always promised to be fun.

"Kiss for good luck" Draco asked Hermione when he met her eye level on the stand. She was in the Slytherin stands teachers and parents section, no parents were allowed since it was only a friendly game. Draco had flown up to her before the game started. Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek

"Good luck" she said.

"I'm gonna' win, just you watch" He said confidently and flew away. Hermione smiled and sighed as she continued to watch the team get in their positions.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, signaling that the game had begun. The balls were released, followed by the golden snitch; Draco saw this and flew off in the direction it flew off in.

Hours had passed, Quidditch games could go on forever if they really wanted to, Slytherin was in the lead 100-70, Hermione had to admit Slytherin was good, not as good as Gryffindor. She too thought the Hufflepuff where quite good too.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin seeker and captain seems to have seen the snitch, he's doing a Wronskie Feint" said the announcer, a younger Hufflepuff student she didn't know. Hermione knew this was a dangerous move; the Wronskie feint was intended to make the opponent copy the seeker who is doing the move in hurdling to the ground in full speed and then pull out at the last minute. She never liked when Harry did this move, but it was his favorite move named after Josef Wronskei. Draco pulled up at the last minute, much to Hermione's relief but also the other seeker pulled out too knowing what Draco was doing.

Draco could no longer see the stitch, he decided to fly above the game and watch for it up there, as he flew he flew past Hermione and winked at her.

Hermione was so involved in the game she never saw the Slytherin beater looking and smirking at her.

The beater, Bore held his bat steady waiting for a bludger to come his way, one did come his way and he swung his bat hitting the bludger with full force at the Slytherin stands and the bludger hit Hermione full force in her stomach and she lost her balance over the edge of the Quidditch stands so she fell over the edge.

Hermione fell faster and faster, she was unconscious at the time, she fell about 150 feet on the bottom of the Slytherin stands. Dumbledore noticed her falling but before he could stop her she hit the floor, the game was still going on no one seemed to notice because the game was so intense.

A few people in the audience who saw the whole scene gasped and all scrambled to the edge of their stands to look over.

Hermione laid there, blood was on her face and she was unconscious, or dead because she was not moving at all. Madame Hooch too saw but rules were to keep the game going unless a player was injured. It seemed that Draco was unaware because he was so high in the sky he couldn't be seen him self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?" Poppy demanded to Dumbledore as he levitated a not breathing head girl through the hospital wing doors

"She fell from the Quidditch stands, she was hit with a bludger, fell about 150 feet" he said putting her down on a spare bed.

"Thank you, excuse me" Poppy said closing the curtain so she could examine Hermione.

Minutes later she came out to see Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for news, Poppy shook her head

"We need to contact her parents, Mr. Malfoy and his family as well as her best friends, she doesn't look good. Please inform them and I shall explain everything," she said starting to put Hermione's arm in a temporary sling.

Dumbledore and McGonagall ran to his office, they had to owl the Grangers and Malfoy's at once.

He ordered Fawks to go with a letter that said Hermione had been in an accident and they were needed at once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa and Libby were both out in the garden of Granger Mansion, their husbands were with them but reading while the women talked. Libby looked up to see Fawks coming their way

"Fawks" she said, "Look" and she pointed at the bird

"Must be important news, Dumbledore doesn't always use his best carrier for ordinary news" Lucius said putting his book down. Fawks dropped the letter in Libby's lap.

"Oh my god, we have to get to the school" she said as she read the letter

"What's happened?" Narcissa asked

"Hermione, she's been in a accident, we have to go all of us" she said running with the others in doors. Libby's eyes were starting to form tears as she ran to the grand fireplace, that all 4 of them could floo at one time to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Headmaster Dumbledore's office" she shouted and they all dropped their floo powder forming green flames.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review please

dmhg

:D


	22. What do you mean 'was?

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Harry quietly, tucking the letter away again inside his robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 22

"Albus, our daughter where is she, is she ok?" questioned Charles as they came out of the fire place

"Come with me, but we must go and get Draco, he's playing Quidditch" normally Lucius would have been pleased for his son out there, but today he was happy to have him quit half way through the match. "Poppy shall explain all when we arrive at the hospital wing" he said making their way to the stands. Libby grabbed her husband's hand as tight as she could, she was expecting the worst.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Eventers club - **here are some good draco/hermione fanfiction's:

Not quiet love at first sight – littoxkigga

The unexpected – Mystical stormz

Turning of the tides – Tinuviel storm

A second chance – fire-and-ice89

Paint me a Birmingham – BooBack

The babysitter – wevvles

Extempore – campy capybara

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco had just caught the snitch and was running around the field looking for Hermione amongst all the Slytherin students who had descended the field to hug and cheer at him, but he couldn't see her. He caught a glimpse of silver blond hair and noticed it was his parents and Hermione's too. He ran to them seeing something was wrong, he didn't know Elizabeth Granger all too well, but he knew that she was emotionally stronger than even his father, and to see her cry in front of all the students out there it must be terribly bad if something had happened. Hermione, he knew it.

"Draco, please come with us" Albus said practically running back into the castle

"Where's Hermione?" he asked as he wipped sweat from his forehead. Draco wore a very concerned look.

"Draco, there's been a accident, she's in the infirmary" Libby sobbed trying to be comforted by Narcissa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, Ron and Ginny were pacing outside the hospital wing; Poppy wouldn't let them in because they weren't family. The family had arrived she told them to come through, but not Harry and Ron and Ginny.

"They can come, there her best friends, she would want them there" Draco said, surprising Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Thank you" all three whispered as they walked through into Poppy's office. Libby sat down on the only chair in the room; Charles put his hand on her shoulder. Narcissa and Lucius held hands as did Harry and Ginny. Ron and Draco just looked at each other, they had put aside their childish differences, these weren't looks of hate, and they were looks of worry.

"Poppy?" Luicus asked

"Dumbledore brought Hermione to me she had been hit intentionally with a bludger by Bole, I believe he was called, a Slytherin beater, she fell from the stands about 150 feet, she broke her right arm, and fractured her left knee bone, the good news is I can easily fix them as well as her cuts and bruises on her face. But...Hermione lost a lot of blood from the impact and from the fall, she was unconscious when she was brought to me and I have done everything I can to wake her, but its no use. Either she wakes in her own time or..." she trailed off

"Or what?" Ginny asked crying

"She either pulls through on her own or she doesn't pull through at all, I'm sorry" she apologized

"You mean she will be dead," Charles said

"Yes, but there's more news, Draco was you aware of any condition concerning Hermione?" Poppy asked

"No, was she ill" he asked

"I'm sorry, Hermione was pregnant" she said

"What do you mean was?" Draco asked going drip white in the face. He couldn't believe that Hermione was having a baby, and it would be his, but she did say 'was'.

"I'm ever so sorry, she lost the little boy. Would you like to see her?" Poppy asked looking at the shocked and saddened people before her

"Yes" Libby said. They all went to where Hermione was sleeping, she was covered in blood; it clotted to her hair dry. Madame Pomfrey had stitched up the open wounds with muggle methods because she was unconscious there was no potion she could take.

"She was pregnant Cissa" Libby cried into Cissa's robe "My baby was going to have baby, Draco did she know?"

"She never told me," he said sniffling

"She was only about a few months so it wouldn't be a surprise if she knew" Poppy mentioned. Draco was shocked, he was going to be a father, was as in past tense, he wasn't anymore.

Just the sight of Hermione made Libby run off out of the wing, followed by Charles, Luicus and Cissa. Draco remained looking at Hermione, trying not to cry.

Harry, Ginny and Ron left a while later, after the family had come back to see Hermione, they all decided that they would go back home to get some rest. But Draco wouldn't go, he pulled up a chair to her bed and sat down resting his head on the side of the bed, holing her hand in his own.

Draco was extremely tired, he had a long 5 hour game, which he thankfully won, he was covered in sweat and mud, but he didn't care, he wasn't going to leave he side.

"Don't you leave me, Hermione don't you dare" he said finally letting tears take over him. Unbeknownst to him, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood watching Draco cry like a baby. Seeing this Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder as she held both boys hands and began to walk back to the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

dmhg

review please

dmhg

:D


	23. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione as she stared down the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of – scarlet woman!"  
Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron.  
"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I have a new fic called 'the days of our lives' if any one is interested.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 23

A day had passed and Draco spent every minute by Hermione's bedside, scared if there was a change he wouldn't be there.

"Hermione" he called staring at her. Her and His parents had been to visit many times but he had never left, Poppy would tell him to go to the common room and sleep well, but he never left only to bath and clean him self up and then he would do it in the hospital wing, never leaving the room.

Poppy came into the room, followed by her parents and Draco's too.

"Draco would you come to my office for a minute please?" Poppy asked. Draco nodded and went into the office with the elders

"I'm afraid that there is a time limit, I hate to do this but there has been no change in Hermione, she is only breathing by the ventilator machine, she's brain dead. I have to switch off the machine," she said slowly

"NO, you cant, your not going to do it" Draco protested, Luicus put his hand on his sons shoulder to calm him "Father, no, she will not do it" he said looking at his wife on the bed from the office window.

"Draco. …..I'm sorry, there's been no change, it was her time there's nothing we can do for either of them"

"Madame Pomfrey, please she is my daughter, don't let it happen" Libby pleaded, by this time Dumbledore had come into the office

"Mrs. Granger, Poppy is right, Hermione's time has gone, she needs to be laid to rest, there's nothing in either magical or mortal worlds that can help her, she has passed away. " he said

"I'm sorry, there's absolutely nothing we can do" Poppy said agreeing with Dumbledore

"Libby, listen the Poppy" Cissa soothed, Libby looked around the room and paused. She knew it was the right thing to do; Hermione was dead and needed to be laid to rest.

"Ok" she whispered and nodded

"NO, you cant, don't I get a say in this?" Draco yelled, tears flowing freely from his eyes "she is my wife"

"Mr. Malfoy, Elizabeth is her mother, he father agrees too, you do have a say and it would be good to agree with her parents in this, due to wizarding law Hermione is still a minor until she reaches 21, muggle law she is not, but this isn't muggle" Dumbledore said

Draco went silent and looked at Libby and Charles, his eyes said all they had to say, he didn't want Hermione to leave, but he had to let her go. He nodded his head.

"Would Hermione have liked all her family and friends to be with her?" Poppy asked

"Harry, Ron and Ginny as well as us, please" Charles said hugging his wife.

"Can I have a minute with her alone?" Draco asked, "I have something to tell her"

"Of course, I shall summon her friends and tell them to come down" Dumbledore said and left, Draco walked over to Hermione and held her hand just enjoying been with her knowing it would be the last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore" Ginny greeted, a little cheery

"I'm not so sure about that Miss Weasley, where is Mr.'s Potter and Weasley?"

"Here sir" Ron said

"I would like you 3 to come down to the hospital with me, The Granger's have agreed with Poppy about it been time" he said, all of Gryffindor was listening to the conversation, there was many gasps and a few people started crying. The three nodded their heads and left the room silently, Ginny held her brother's and Harry's hand all the way to the hospital wing.

Draco was with Hermione on his own, he knew his time was ticking by, soon her friends would be there and it would be time.

"Hermione, I know we haven't always got along, never in fact" he said barely above a whisper "I hated you, with a passion, never because of you, because of your house, who you was friends with and because no matter how hard I tried you was always above me in grades. But since we were married I felt something more for you, at first it was just a strong friendship, but that soon turned into much more deeper, it wasn't love it was just the kind of feelings best friends have for each other. On our honeymoon, you taught me so much, and I know that you loved to teach me those things, and Hermione, I just want to tell you I love you so much, so much more than friends, I love that your my wife, I love everything about you and you don't know how much I will miss you" he kissed her forehead "I love you" he said, looking to the bottom of the bed, to see everyone was stood there, the women even Madame Pomfrey head tears in their eyes.

"I love her" he told them crying himself. He walked over to them taking Poppy's place where she was stood.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to the machine, she looked, Cissa, Libby, Ginny and Draco were all crying. Harry, Ron, Luicus and Charles were looking as if they were going to cry. Dumbledore stood solemn, he for once was a loss for words. McGonagall and Snape who had joined just before Draco's confession of love stood, they were the hardest teachers in the school, the same could not be said at this very moment. Snapes usually dark eyes had a pink rim to them. Minevra's face was no longer the hardened face of a strict teacher, she looked just like Snape.

"What will happen? After I mean" Draco asked

"You can start to plan the funeral service and then you can have a funeral service when you like. I'm sorry Draco" she said

"What about the baby?"

"Well he was so small, and Hermione miscarried him, he is no longer inside of your wife" She turned to Hermione and flicked a switch off the muggle machine, slowly Hermione's breathing rate decreased, Draco stood motionless, he couldn't even cry. He just watched Hermione's life slip even further away. Madame Pomfrey took Hermione's pulse.

"Sorry, she's gone" she said and wheeled the machine away. Hermione's family and friends stood and looked at her lifeless body, Draco went to her side and kissed her once more.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ear as his face lingered on her soft cheek. Draco felt her eyelashes on his cheek as he moved, he thought he felt them move, but they couldn't have. He brought his face back up and wiped her hair from her eyes, he thought he felt her move as he touched her, but the shrugged it off. She was dead and that was it, he knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter to be continued….

Please review

dmhg


	24. The rememberence ceremony

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."  
"Hang on I think I remember him saying something about it, once..."  
"Or twice–"  
"A minute–"  
"All summer–"

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid, but Mum spotted us."

–_George and Fred Weasley_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 24

The others slowly walked off to leave Draco alone with his dead wife, a single tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek, he used his thumb to wipe it away, when he felt something moving underneath him, his eyes were closed but when he opened them, he saw that her eyes flicked open a little, until they was fully open, she was awake, obviously alive.

"... and I love you" she said in the smallest whisper she could muster. Draco double took, he couldn't believe his eyes, and she was alive and looking at him.

"SHE'S ALIVE" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty room. As threw him self on her kissing her at every available part of her face that wasn't stitched up.

"MUM, LIBBY, SHES ALIVE" he shouted again, running towards to office, which was obviously sound proof, he burst in

"SHES ALIVE" he said running back to her bedside

"That's not possible…" Poppy said running after him, when she arrived at her bed, she saw that Hermione was alive and awake "Oh my, its a miracle" she said to everyone who had followed.

"Draco I love you" Hermione said in front of all her family, friends, and the professors. Hermione was now sat up on the bed and Draco had climbed in next to her because she was so small and the beds were roomy. Libby and Narcissa sat to one side of the bed and Charles and Lucius at the other, Harry Ron, Ginny and the professors were at the bottom of the bed. They all looked at Draco after Hermione said she loved him.

"I love you too," he said as she leaned for a kiss. Libby and Narcissa looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and smiled, they knew that their children would love each other in time.

"Hermione, dear we need to talk" Poppy said spoiling the moment, then the realization hit Draco, Hermione had no idea she lost the baby.

"What's wrong?"

"First, you need to know what happened to you" Dumbledore said "It appears that Bore, the beater for Slytherin purposely hit a bludger in your direction. Now I cannot do anything until I spoke to you"

"I want to see him" she said quietly "I want to know why he did, it, god I even want to know who he his" she said, she didn't even know that lad.

"That's fine, I will leave it to your capable hands but come see me if there is any problems" Dumbledore said

"You're not going to see him" Draco said

"Draco, please its ok" Hermione said holding his hand.

"I want him off the team"

"Let me see him first" she reasoned and Draco nodded "I can look after myself" he really wasn't sure though. He knew Hermione was a very strong woman, but she had just come round from her coma and she wasn't strong enough to be gallivanting around the school seeking answers as to why she was a target of cruel vendetta.

"Hermione, the bludger hit you in your stomach and due to the seriousness of the blow, you fell over the stands, now the fall just knocked you unconscious, but the blow to your stomach was much more serious" Poppy said looking at Hermione's confused face she continued "Hermione you were about 2 months pregnant" Hermione stared at her for a few seconds, not believing her at first

"I was?"

"Yes, because of the blow and the fall and you been unconscious, you lost the baby, I'm ever so sorry"

"I was having a baby?" she cried in to Draco's shoulder

"Yes, we were having a son" Draco said and Hermione cried harder

"Maybe we should go" Ginny said getting up with Harry and Ron following. They looked back and Draco nodded at them.

"We will leave you two alone" Narcissa said as all the others left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione and Draco talked for a while until Hermione cried herself to sleep in Draco's arms, they had agreed to a remembrance ceremony for the baby. Hermione even chose a name for him, a name that Draco liked very much. Alexander Draco Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco stood in black robes upon a hill side, behind them were Narcissa and Lucius, Libby and Charles, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Snape. It was a week after Hermione woke up and she wanted to hold the ceremony, it was now the first week of the New Year and not how everyone would have liked it to be.

Dumbledore stepped forward in front of Hermione and Draco "We are gathered here today to remember the short life Alexander Draco Malfoy son of Draco and Hermione. Although we never met Alexander he will always be thought of and remembered by his parents and family." Dumbledore said "Hermione, Draco" They moved forwards to the end of the hill, Hermione was holding a while balloon in her hands, which she raised and released into the wind, which took the balloon high into the sky. At this Hermione cried even more and walked back to the castle followed by everyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Bore, you are needed" Snape said that every same day as he located Bore in the common room. Bore got up and followed Snape to Dumbeldore's office. Where Hermione was waiting, still in her funeral robes. Bore entered and Snape left the two alone

"You look like hell" he said

"Yeah, I feel like it too" she said dryly

"Why is that, Draco not giving it you" he smirked

"No, actually I've just been to a funeral"

"Shame it wasn't your own, I heard about your little recantation" he sat on the table next to Hermione "Not scared of me are you mudblood"

"I'm pureblooded, if you must know"

"Yeah I know and that's why Draco married you, it was you or Parkinson at the top of the league and well you are much better looking" he said as he touched her thigh, at which she jumped away from him

"Don't you ever touch me, I'm married and love Draco"

"Yeah and I suppose he loves you, at least that's what he told you"

"He does love me, I know it, I can feel it"

"Whatever, we didn't come to discuss your love life, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you did it, why you nearly killed me?"

"Because I hate you, all of Slytherin hates you and Parkinson gave me a very tidy sum of money"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah, she paid me to do it, gave me a hundred galleons, killing you was just a bonus for me to have the satisfaction"

"Why?" Hermione was trying to stop herself from killing him there and then

"Because Slytherin girls hate you for taking their sex god away from them"

"So that's why?"

"That and Pansy thought she was going to marry Draco and get all his money, once a wizard is married the only thing that can make him marry again is the death of his wife, so she wanted you dead."

"So you nearly killed me and killed Alexander for money, is that it?"

"Yes...who's Alexander?" he asked confused

"Oh he was mine and Draco's son, we've just had a remembrance ceremony today, about 2 hours ago" she said as she cried at the thought of her baby.

"So I did get my bonus after all, and this is just going to the bonus of all bonuses" he said walking to Hermione and grabbing her hair tightly

"What do you think your doing?" she screamed as he pushed her against the wall causing her head to hit the stone cold wall

"This" he said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" a voice said from the back of him, Bore turned to see Draco stood with Lucius and Charles and Dumbledore. Bore immediately let go of Hermione and she fell to the floor

"Me and the bitch were just having fun, Draco you should learn to share things," he said laughing "What you going to do about it?" he asked Dumbledore

"This" Dumbledore replied and hit him with a stunning spell, Bore fell to the ground "I'll take him" Snape said as he walked into the room

"We'll come too" Charles said as they apparated out to the ministry.

Draco rushed to Hermione "Are you ok?" he asked

"Can we just go back to our room?"

"Of course, come here" Draco picked her up and carried her back to their room, Hermione was too tired to walk back and too tired to argue with him because she hated been picked up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

review please

dmhg


	25. Visiting Parkinson

Disclaimer: own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

–_Ron_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 25

2 days later Dumbledore had called Pansy to his office and expelled her. Bore had been sent to Azkanban prison for the attempted murder of Hermione and the murder of her unborn son. Manslaughter. Hermione and Draco had decided to have a few days off classes and stayed in their room.

Lucius had other plans, he went to see Mr. Parkinson.

"Lucius, good to see you" Patrick said greeting Luicus "Now any news, how's that daughter in law of yours?"

"You don't know?" Lucius snapped

"Problem, Luicus?" Pat asked looking shocked that his friend was snapping at him

"Yes, there is do you know what happened to Hermione?"

"Pansy told me, some stupid beater hit her and she fell off the stands"

"Is that what she told you, well i assumed she didn't tell you that she was the one who paid Bore to hit Hermione thus killing my grandson" Lucius said shouting

"Pansy, my Pansy, no she wouldn't do that"

"She did, Alexander is dead because of her"

"Granger was pregnant?"

"Yes, Hermione was" Pansy and her mother had just walked in to living room to see what all the shouting was about. As soon as Pansy saw Lucius she went drip white

"Luicus, how nice to see you" Mrs. Parkinson greeted

"You" Lucius said running, wand out at Pansy "You killed my grandson, I want to see some punishment"

"NO, NO, PLEASE" she cried. Luicus backed away from her, he didn't want to be in Azkaban for killing her, she wasn't worth it.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to my son" he roared

"I didn't know she was pregnant"

"No, you just went about your evil ways and tried to kill her, didn't you"

"YES" she cried

"Why?" Pat asked his daughter

"Because that mudblood was getting the money, she got Draco and she got his fortune, I wanted it all. I've loved Draco since the day I first spoke to him, and his bank balance was a plus, id do anything to get my hands on both and as if anyone would believe that she was a pureblood" said Pnasy casually

"The Granger's are pureblooded, they're more pure than you ever will be Pansy"

"Lucius..." Pat said

"No, don't ever contact me again" Lucius said and apparated back home.

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were both shocked, they had been told that their daughter had been expelled because she had been doing something she shouldn't have, but Dumbledore had left the reason up to her to explain, he thought it was more punishment to make her tell her parents than he tell them. They both knew that their daughter would have to go to Azkanban for a long time, she was an accomplice in attempted murder.

"Pansy?" Asked her mother "How could you?"

"You don't know Granger, you don't know what she's like and taking Draco from me was the last straw, I've watched for six years how she stole all the academic achievements from him, I've been there for him when he needed me because he was so angry about her, hell I've even spent nights with him listening to him go on and on about how annoying she was…i should have realized when he spent the best part of six years talking about her" Pansy hung her head in shame

"How dare you do this to Lucius and his family, you young lady are in serious trouble" Pansy dad said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry short chapter, I just couldn't think what to put in this chapter.

dmhg

:D


End file.
